Coup de foudre au Conseil
by Kuroganenogajil21
Summary: Mitsuki, une jeune femme ayant comme pouvoir la foudre, va devenir un chevalier Runique. Elle rencontrera Dranbalt et Rahal qui deviendront ses amis mais pas seulement pour Dranbalt pour lequel elle aura eu le coup de foudre. Tout trois, devrons savoir ce que mijote Tartaros et au cours de cette aventure, Mitsuki découvrira qu'elle n'est pas une simple mage de foudre... . OCxDran.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Une nouvelle fic et une nouvelle OC ( je sais, je suis chiante avec ça...) j'espère que vous aimerez. =) Cela se passe après l'arc Éclipse. Bonne lecture.**

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 1 : Rencontres

Era, une grande ville construite autour d'une montagne, abritait le siège du Conseil de la magie en son centre. La-haut, l'ennui régnait, mais une jeune fille âgé d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux longs et châtains, yeux de couleurs jaunâtres habillé de façon sobre (top bretelle noir arrivant au dessus du nombril, slim de la même couleur, boots sanglées arrivant à la moitié des mollets et cape avec capuche)s'apprêtait à entrer dans le nouveau siège du Conseil pour espérer devenir un Chevalier Runique. Elle avait décidé de devenir un Chevalier car sa ville d'origine a été dévasté par la guilde clandestine, Grimoire Heart, elle avait reconnu le symbole de la guilde. Elle avait tout perdu, sa famille, enfin ses grands parents, ses parents avaient été tué mais elle savait pas par qui était les meurtriers donc elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Elle se trouvait au seuil des grandes portes et hésita à entrer mais tout à coup une main se posa sur son épaule, elle fut surprise et décida de se retourner pour voir qui était son interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne qui avait environ la vingtaine comme elle, cheveux courts noirs en bataille, de magnifiques yeux gris, des cicatrices sur le haut gauche de son visage, une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche où s'y rattache un pendentif. Il portait ce qui devait être l'uniforme des Chevaliers des Runes. La jeune fille le trouvait...vraiment à son goût mais elle retira cette pensée attendit qu'il lui parle.

«-Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je...euh oui, est-ce possible de devenir un Chevalier Runique ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, je vais vous conduire à mon ami Rahal qui est le capitaine en Chef des Chevaliers.

-D'accord merci.

-Je pense que vous pouvez enlever votre capuche.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et le Chevalier put enfin voir son visage à la luminosité. Il la trouvait...magnifique. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment du Conseil qui était vaste, grand et haut. C'était calme, comme le pensait la jeune fille mais elle espérait qu'elle ne devrait pas assister à des réunions car c'était sûr qu'elle s'y endormirait. Le jeune homme entraîna la jeune inconnue dans les couloirs, heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur lui sinon elle se serait déjà perdue. Le Chevalier s'arrêta devant une porte et y toqua.

-Rahal ?

-Oui, entres.

Le Chevalier et la jeune inconnue entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Rahal. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui étaient attachés en une espèce de queue de cheval recourbé vers l'intérieur, il avait des yeux de couleur lavande, des lunettes et il portait le même uniforme que le jeune homme. Il quitta ses occupations et s'occupa maintenant du cas de la jeune fille.

-Alors, Dranbalt, quel est le problème et qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Rahal.

-Je ne n'ai pas d'ennuis, je viens ici pour te demander si mademoiselle...euh...

-Mitsuki.

-Et votre nom ?

-Je n'en ai pas et j'en ai pas besoin, répliqua Mitsuki.

-Mmhh...je vois, pourquoi êtes vous venue ici ?

-Je suis venue ici en espérant devenir un Chevalier Runique.

-Intéressant, d'où venez vous ? Demanda Rahal.

-Je viens de l'ouest du royaume, de la ville d'Uaisa. _(nda : nom complètement inventé)_

-Vous venez de cette ville qui a été ravagé par la guilde Grimoire Heart ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui, si je suis venue, c'est pour à l'avenir défendre des innocents contre des mages de guildes clandestines. Il n'y a plus personne dans ma ville, je suis comment dire, la seule à avoir survécu à leur attaque. Mais j'ai quand même subi quelques petites conséquences.

La jeune fille enleva sa cape de ses épaules nues et les deux membres du Conseil purent voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses épaules. Ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par ses blessures. Cela plut aux deux hommes mais elle devait passer de petites épreuves avant de devenir un Chevalier des Runes. Mais Dranbalt avait l'intuition qu'elle les réussiraient sans problème, il se rapprocha et demanda à Rahal.

-Est-ce obliger ses épreuves d'adoubements ?

-Oui pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sens une grande puissance magie en elle.

-Ah, nous devons quand même voir son potentiel au combat, je vais demander à des Chevaliers de venir, quant à toi emmène la dans le centre d'entraînement, je vous rejoins dans tout de suite, déclara Rahal.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, venez avec moi, déclara Dranbalt à Mitsuki.

-Où vous m'emmenez ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Dans le centre d'entraînement du Conseil pour voir vos compétences au combat, mais à mon avis, vous allez bien vous en sortir.

-Mmhh...nous verrons bien, répliqua Mitsuki.

Ils arrivèrent dans la «salle de sport» des Chevaliers Runiques. La jeune fille fut impressionnée, cette salle était immense et...déserte. Ils marchèrent tout les deux jusqu'au milieu de la salle et attendirent Rahal. Mitsuki regardait tout autour d'elle, ce qui permit à Dranbalt de jeter quelques coups d'oeil furtif à la jeune fille qui commençait beaucoup apprécier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rahal fit son entrée avec des Chevaliers des Runes et marcha jusqu'à son ami et à la jeune fille qui l'attendèrent. Il se tourna vers Mitsuki et lui déclara.

-Si vous réussissez à vaincre ses messieurs, je ferai de vous un Chevalier Runique.

-Je peux poser une question avant de commencer l'épreuve ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui bien sûr, je vous écoute, répondit le capitaine.

-Est-ce obliger de pratiquer la magie des Runes pour devenir un Chevalier ?

-Non, il est vrai que ça aurait été mieux mais si vous pratiquez une autre magie, je ne vous l'interdirait pas.

-D'accord merci.

-Je vous en prie, maintenant, à vous de jouez.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit un rapide clin d'oeil à Dranbalt qui avait légèrement rosit à ce geste. Mitsuki s'avança devant les Chevaliers, s'accroupit et posa une de ses mains sur le sol. De petits éclairs blancs-gris entrèrent dans le sol et aussitôt les éclairs partis, les Chevaliers reçurent une légère décharge électrique qui les assomèrent tout de même à la plus grande surprise des deux membres du Conseil mais ils furent quand même heureux de voir que leur nouvelle recrue était dotée d'une grande intelligence. C'était l'une des principales qualités à avoir quand on était un Chevalier Runique donc Mitsuki ferait une très bonne femme Chevalier.

Rahal lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

-Je te félicite, tu as réussi sans faire de dégâts majeurs et sans trop blesser mes hommes, bravo, je te l'annonce officiellement, tu seras adoubée demain à la première heure. Je te libère, maintenant, excuses moi d'être aussi bref mais j'ai des choses un peu importantes à régler, désolé. Ah, au fait, maintenant que tu es des nôtres, tu auras ton logement de fonction, Dranbalt, tu peux la conduire à ses appartements ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Bien, je vous laisse, je pense pas vous revoir avant demain donc bonne soirée, déclara Rahal.

-Bonne soirée, répondirent Dranbalt et Mitsuki.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le centre d'entraînement et le membre du Conseil conduisit la jeune fille aux logements de fonctions des Chevaliers. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver aux chambres. Enfin arrivés devant une porte de chambre, Dranbalt l'ouvrit et laissait voir une chambre sobre ce qui convenait parfaitement à Mitsuki. Le Chevalier voulait demander quelque chose à la jeune fille mais il ne savait pas si elle serait d'accord.

-Hum...Mitsuki ?

-Oui ?

-Euh...vous enfin tu...serais d'accord si...je t'invitais manger avec moi ce soir ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à sa demande et le mage s'en aperçut.

-Oh...euh...désolé je...non...tant pis.

-Il commença à partir mais Mitsuki lui attrapa une main pour le retenir.

-J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation, déclara la jeune fille.

Dranbalt se retourna vers elle et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse un bisou amical sur la joue.

-A ce soir, lança Mitsuki en souriant au mage.

-Je t'attendrais à 20h à l'entrée du siège du Conseil, à tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

Le membre du Conseil s'éloigna de la chambre de la jeune fille et se téleporta. Mitsuki fut surprise, alors lui aussi il n'utilisait pas la magie des Runes, ça la rassurait, elle ne serait pas la seule à utiliser une autre magie que les Runes. Pour ce soir, elle voulait être belle, elle décida d'aller faire les boutiques dans la ville d'Era. Arrivée dans le quartier des commenrces, elle cherchait quelque chose de sobre, une robe noire, bustier si possible. Elle dû faire plusieurs boutiques avant de trouver son bonheur. Elle avait trouvé des sandales avec un petit talon et noires. Il lui restait plus qu'à retourner dans sa chambre se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Elle prit une douche, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval ni trop haute, ni trop basse et laissa sa frange sur le côté. Elle se maquilla légèrement pour ne pas ressembler à un pot de peinture et mit sa robe, bustier sans être trop décolté et qui lui arrivait en bas des cuisses. Elle enfila ses sandales et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Dranbalt qui l'attendait dehors. En la voyant arrivée, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...depuis très longtemps. Mais il aimait bien cette sensation, et puis c'était un régal pour ses yeux. Arrivée devant lui, les battements de cœur de Mitsuki s'accélèraient aussi, il faut dire qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, il avait retiré son uniforme de Chevalier pour une chemise noir simple légèrement ouverte au col. On pouvait voir que le mage était assez musclé, Mitsuki aimait ça, musclé comme il faut. Il avait également un pantalon et des chaussures de couleur noir. Il lui proposa son bras et elle le prit avec plaisir et il l'emmena dans un restaurant simple. Ils s'assirent à une table et sans exprès ils se dévorèrent du regard tout les deux. Ils commandèrent de quoi boire et Dranbalt engagea la conversation.

-Je... je voulais savoir, tu est une dragon slayer ?

-Non, je suis une simple mage de foudre et toi tu utilises quoi comme magie ?

-Je n'utilise pas qu'un élément comme toi mais j'utilise la téléportation, je peux aussi contrôler les souvenirs et on peut dire que je suis plutôt bon au combat corps à corps.

-Mmhh...intéressant.

Le mage répondit par un hochement et un sourire. Au même moment, Mitsuki eut une pensée.

_Pov Mitsuki _

_Ouah...ce qui peut être séduisant quand il sourit déjà qu'il l'est sans, alors là, c'est la totale, j'ai une de ses envies de l'embrasser...NON mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Je deviens folle enfin il me rend dingue._

_Fin pov Mitsuki_

Et au même moment, Dranbalt eut lui aussi une pensée.

_Pov Dranbalt_

_Ces yeux, ils m'ensorcèlent ou quoi ? Je suis attiré vers elle comme un aimant, il faut dire qu'elle me plaît et que j'aimerai bien l'embrasser...NON, pourquoi je pense ça moi ?! Je crois bien que...je l'aime._

_Fin Pov Dranbalt_

Peu de temps après, leurs plats arrivèrent et les deux mages mangèrent en silence en se jetant parfois des coups d'oeil furtifs sans que l'autre s'en aperçoit. Ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre de desserts et partirent du restaurant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils rentrèrent au siège du Conseil et se prirent le chemin qui menait aux chambres. Avant d'entrer dans leur pièce, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et se dirent «bonne nuit». Pas très fatiguée, Mitsuki se recroquevilla sur elle même pensant à Dranbalt. Pendant que de son côté, le membre du conseil, torse-nu et assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pensait à Mitsuki et au même moment la même question leur vinrent à l'esprit, «est-ce que mes sentiments sont réciproques ?».

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 2 : Les aveux

Mitsuki et Dranbalt étaient revenus du restaurant et étaient tout de suite rentrés au siège du Conseil dans leurs chambres respectives. Seulement ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé dire ce qu'il ressentait et résultat ils étaient tout les deux seuls, dans leur chambre à penser à l'autre. La mage de foudre qui était recroquevillée dans son lit n'arrêtait pas de penser au membre du Conseil. De son côté, Dranbalt, torse-nu et assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ne pensait qu'à Mitsuki. Il eut envie de se téléporter mais si la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas comme lui, cela risquait de briser leur amitié mais de so côté Mitsuki avait envie qu'il se téléporte pour venir la voir. N'y tenant plus, Dranbalt se téléporta en silence dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et au même moment elle se mit à parler pour elle même.

«-Si seulement Dranbalt pouvait se téléporter ici, j'aurai pu lui avouer ce que je ressens.

En entendant ses propos le membre du Conseil se figea et se demandait si il hallucinait, il avait bien entendu, elle voulait qu'il se téléporte pour venir la voir, il avait eu envie de dire «tu es exaucée» mais il s'abstint. Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Mitsuki relève la tête et le voit comme ça, torse-nu. Il était rouge de gêne qu'elle le voit dans cette tenue mais aussi parce qu'elle était en nuisette assez déconcertante. Quand elle le vit, le rouge lui monta aux joues, il était torse-nu et bon sang ce qu'il était sexy comme ça en plus il avait l'air gêner de la voir juste en tenue de nuit. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il hésita mais il se décida quand même à s'approcher et à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans regarder la jeune fille. Au plus grand déplaisir de Dranbalt, elle quitta ses draps pour le rejoindre à côté de lui ce qui accentua le gêne du membre du Conseil. Il décida de jeter un coup d'oeil à Mitsuki et il vit que ses épaules n'étaient pas le seul endroit à avoir des cicatrices, il pouvait voir que ses clavicules étaient parsemées de vieilles blessures et à son avis, son dos était aussi zébré de coupures. Mitsuki vit qu'il regardait ses blessures et décida de lui expliquer comment elle les avait eu.

-Tu te demandes comment je les ai eu n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je dois dire que ça m'intrigue.

-Quand les Grimoire Heart ont attaqué, il faisait nuit, j'étais encore jeune et mes grands parents m'informèrent sur les différentes guildes clandestines qui existaient et que je devais éviter si je croiserai plus tard. Et juste après qu'ils aient fini des flammes noires enflammèrent la maison, mes grands parents se sont fait brûler vifs et moi j'ai réussi à m'en tiré mais je n'avais pas prévu que la maison s'effondre et je me suis fait ensevelir. En dessous les décombres, j'ai su que mes grands parents n'étaient plus et j'entendais les cris de terreur des habitants qui subissaient le même sort. J'ai essayé tant bien que de mal à me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais mal partout. Plusieurs jours plus tard, à ce qu'on m'avait dit, des passants virent les ruines du village et décidèrent de vérifiersi il n'y avait pas de survivants et quand ils enlevèrent les débris de chez moi, ils virent que j'y étais et ils m'ont ramené chez eux et ont guéri les blessures qu'ils pouvaient. J'ai fini de grandir dans un orphelinat et dès que j'ai eu 18 ans je me suis mise en route vers Era. Ma route n'a pas été sans embûches mais j'ai réussi et ça, ça me remonte le moral. Et toi, tu m'éclairer sur ces cicatrices que tu as ? Demanda Mitsuki en mettant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-Je...je me les ai faites lors de la même mission, je revenais et je suis tombé sur un gang. Ils m'ont remarqué et m'ont attaqué, je me suis défendu mais ils étaient plus nombreux et l'un d'eux m'a plaqué contre un mur et sortit un canif. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

Dranbalt avait remarqué que Mitsuki n'avait encore rien dit et quand il vit la raison de son silence, son cœur se serra, elle pleurait. En la voyant comme ça, il voulut faire quelque chose mais il hésita, il se décida quand même à mettre une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui refit lever la tête en lui demandant :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-...C'est juste que...que...je n'ai jamais parlé de mon passé à quelqu'un et en repensant à tout ça, je...

Mitsuki n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le membre du Conseil prit possession de ses lèvres. Son baiser était doux et tendre comme elle l'espérait, elle lui répondit au plus grand soulagement de Dranbalt qui sut maintenant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne pouvait pas plus être heureux. Il se retira doucement et colla son front sur celui de Mitsuki qui avait encore des larmes qui coulaient, le membre du Conseil les essuya délicatement et lui vola un baiser au passage. La mage de foudre ayant marre que ce soit lui qui aie le dessus, le poussa sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il en profita pour lui caresser les parties du corps nues de Mitsuki qui étaient le haut de son dos et ses épaules quant à la jeune fille elle caressait sensuellement le torse de Dranbalt qui frissonnait à ces gestes. Le jeune homme rompit le baiser et descendit au cou de Mitsuki et le parsema de baisers. Avant que cela dérape, le membre du Conseil arrêta d'embrasser la jeune fille et se redressa avec Mitsuki sur ses genoux qui avait la tête dans son cou. Dranbalt souleva Mitsuki en dessous des cuisses et la mit en dessous les draps avec lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'amusa à faire des cercles avec ses doigts sur son torse. Lui il jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Mitsuki en lui caressant les clavicules au passage. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard gris de Dranbalt qui la regardait tendrement. Mitsuki se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il lui répondit avec un peu plus de fougue. Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent longuement avant que Dranbalt brise le silence.

-Mitsuki, je...je t'aime, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi...c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Je...je t'aime aussi Dranbalt et je dois t'avouer que quand je t'ai vu, je suis tomber sous le charme.

-J'ai eu autant de succès ? Demanda-t-il surpris qu'une fille lui dise ça.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Mitsuki.

La jeune fille confirma sa déclaration en l'embrassant.

-Je crois que je vais bientôt m'endormir, déclara Dranbalt qui s'endormait sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, bonne nuit, mon Dran'.

-Toi aussi, ma Suki.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Dranbalt se réveilla et toucha avec sa main à côté lui, rien. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et constata que Mitsuki n'était pas là, la panique s'empara de lui, il se téléporta dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses habits et quand il revint dans la chambre de sa petite amie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mitsuki qui avait un sachet entre ses mains. Soulagé de la voir intacte, il s'avança vers elle et elle réduisit l'écart qui les séparaient en l'embrassant. Ils rompirent leur baiser et la jeune fille donna le sachet à son petit ami qui découvit des viennoiseries. Il en revenait pas, une fille est allée chercher son petit dej' rien que pour lui. Il sut alors qu'il était bien tombé, Mitsuki était la femme avec qui il vivra pour la vie. Elle coupa le silence.

-Bien dormi ?

-C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé, parce que tu étais là, répondit Dranbalt.

-Moi aussi. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon adoubement, je sais pas...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer, bon il est vrai que les dix mages du Conseil sont assez strictes mais ne te laisses pas intimidée par euxcar ils verront que tu as peur devant des personnes plus puissantes que toi. Donc restes calme, ne stress pas, moi aussi je suis passé par là et puis moi et Rahal serons avec toi.

-Tu me rassures, merci.

Elle l'embrassa puis se prépara moralement à ce qui l'attendait. Dranbalt enfila son uniforme de chevalier et emmena Mitsuki vers la salle où on adoubait les chevaliers. Rahal les attendaient devant la porte et soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son ami et Mitsuki. Mais il décida de ne pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Dranbalt et la jeune fille rejoignirent la capitaine de l'Unité avec qui ils entrèrent dans la salle. Devant eux, les dix mages du Conseil les attendaient. Mitsuki allait enfin devenir un Chevalier Runique et en plus elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux mais ce bonheur allait-il durer ?

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 3 : Première femme chevalier

Le rêve de Mitsuki va enfin se réaliser, elle allait devenir un Chevalier Runique et en plus, elle sera aux côtés de Dranbalt pour toujours. Rahal les fit entrer dans la salle où les dix mages du Conseil les attendaient avec l'Unité des Chevaliers des Runes. La salle était immense, sur le sol, il y avait un tapis de velours blanc qui s'étendait jusqu'aux sièges des dix conseillers. De chaque côté, des chevaliers étaient postés avec leur arme et attendaient que ça se passe. Mitsuki fut intimidée par tout ce monde, jamais elle aurait cru que pratiquement tout le Conseil assisterait à son adoubement. Rahal et Dranbalt qui étaient devant elle se mirent à avancer et elle les imita. Les chevaliers les regardèrent passé devant eux et quand ils furent arrivés devant les mages du Conseil, les deux jeunes hommes inclinèrent la tête et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Mitsuki qui s'agenouilla et inclina la tête devant les conseillers. Gran Doma, le président du Conseil se leva suivi des autres mages et commença à parler.

«-Soyez les bienvenus, si nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour, c'est pour adouber cette jeune fille ici présente. Il faut bien du courage pour devenir chevalier et je te félicite d'avoir eu la volonté de rejoindre le Conseil. Maintenant, passons au choses sérieuses. Relèves la tête et lèves toi, Mitsuki.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sous tout les regards des chevaliers. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Dranbalt et Rahal étaient partis chercher l'uniforme des chevaliers pour elle.

-Revêts maintenant ton uniforme, lui ordonna le président, étant donné ta puissance le Conseil a décidé de te gradé au plus haut rang. Tu seras au même rang que Rahal et Dranbalt.

A cette annonce, elle était choquée, on lui attribuait le plus haut rang des chevaliers, c'était...trop pour elle mais elle n'a pas voulu faire d'histoires en contre disant le président.

Les deux hommes qui étaient revenus lui donnèrent ses vêtements qui étaient un débardeur bleu clair avec le sceau du Conseil en pleins milieu de couleur bleu marine, une jupe blanche avec une simple ceinture et une paire de boots blanches. Elle prit les premiers vêtements de son uniforme mais se demanda si elle devait s'habiller devant tout ses hommes. En voyant son étonnement, Gran Doma lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait se changer sans crainte, il fit apparaître un paravent tout autour de la jeune fille qui se dépêcha d'enfiler les premiers vêtements de son uniforme. Son débardeur lui arrivait juste en dessous du nombril, sa jupe arrivait un peu plus en dessous mais on pouvait voir un bout de son ventre. Elle annonça qu'elle avait fini et le paravent s'évapora. La voyant comme ça, les chevaliers ne purent s'empêcher des sifflements mais en entendant ça, Gran Doma les fit taire sur le champ au plus grand désir de Dranbalt qui n'aimait pas qu'on reluque Mitsuki. La jeune femme avait fait guère attention aux acclamations des chevaliers car le seul qui l'intéressait, c'était Dranbalt. La suite de l'adoubement continua avec Rahal qui apporta une longue veste bleu marine avec des rebords rose et la donna à Mitsuki pour qu'elle l'enfile. Dranbalt apporta les derniers éléments qui étaient une cape blanche avec la signature du Conseil en plein milieu du morceau de tissu et une paire de gants blancs. Il ajusta la cape aux épaules de la jeune femme et la noua au dessus de sa poitrine avec une gemme pendant qu'elle mettait ses gants. Ça y'est, elle l'avait, l'uniforme des chevaliers, elle l'avait sur elle, elle était en ce moment la plus heureuse du monde. Ayant finie, de se vêtir, Mitsuki attendit que Gran Doma reprenne la parole.

-Mitsuki, approches, déclara le président du Conseil.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

-Tu as désormais quitter le monde du doute pour avancer dans celui de la justice et de la lumière. Tu es maintenant un Chevalier Runique.

Gran Doma vit les yeux de Mitsuki brillaient de mille feux et pour finir l'adoubement, Dranbalt et Rahal prirent la jeune femme par les bras et la firent asseoir dans une chaise assez massive pour que le président finisse d'adouber Mitsuki. Gran Doma s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille et reprit son discourt.

-Gardes ton corps et ton esprit purs, n'aie jamais de pensées négatives envers les ordres qui te seront donnés et contentes toi de protéger le royaume de Fiore et tout ses habitants de toutes tes forces. Méfies toi de ceux qui veulent que le chaos règne sur terre. Que tes actions soient honorables car le bien que tu feras te seras rendu au centuple. N'élimines jamais quelqu'un sauf si ta vie en dépend. Maintenant après moi, Je prends l'engagement de suivre avec honnêteté les règles de la chevalerie du Conseil.

-Je prends l'engagement de suivre avec honnêteté les règles de la chevalerie du Conseil, clama Mitsuki d'une voix pleine d'assurance et détermination.

-Et de travailler avec toute l'ardeur et le courage dont un Chevalier doit faire preuve pour maintenir l'ordre et la paix dans tout le royaume, continua Gran Doma.

-Et de travailler avec toute l'ardeur et le courage dont un Chevalier doit faire preuve pour maintenir l'ordre et la paix dans tout le royaume, répéta Mitsuki.

-T'engages tu aussi a maîtriser ta colère, ta peur et ta hâte en toutes circonstances et à faire appel à ce qui sont près de toi lorsque tu devras prendre de grandes décisions ou aider ton prochain ?

-Je m'y engage, répondit la jeune femme.

-Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, déclara le président.

Il mit une main sur une épaule de Mitsuki et prononça :

-Mitsuki, tu es un Chevalier Runique. Tu es la première femme à avoir rejoint les chevaliers des Runes, je te félicite pour ton courage et ton dévouement pour le Conseil.

Une grande clameur dans la salle et Rahal et Dranbalt vinrent entourer leur nouvelle partenaire qui était vraiment très émue. Mais Gran Doma s'exclama d'une voix forte que si les chevaliers voulaient faire la fête, c'était hors de cette salle. Les soldats surpris par cette réaction sortirent de la salle. Rahal, Dranbalt et Mitsuki firent de même mais le président du Conseil demanda à Rahal de bien vouloir rester un moment avec lui. La mage de foudre et son ami s'arrêtèrent voyant que leur capitaine s'était arrêter, ils voulurent l'attendre mais ce dernier leur fit signe de partir sans lui. Dranbalt et Mitsuki acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle sous un œil attentif de Rahal. Quand ils furent sortis de la salle, ils prirent le chemin qui menait aux chambres. Quand ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les verrait, Dranbalt prit une main de Mitsuki et la serra. Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule tout en serrant sa main. Il retira sa main de celle de la jeune femme et la mit sur sa taille sous sa cape. Elle fit de même avec la sienne et entoura la taille du jeune homme. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la chambre de Dranbalt. Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et fit entrer Mitsuki mais il était tellement absorbé par elle qu'il marcha par mégarde sur la cape de la jeune femme. Les deux mages tombèrent sur le sol Dranbalt au dessus et Mitsuki en dessous. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètre et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Sans plus hésiter, Mitsuki embrassa passionément Dranbalt qui lui répondit. Malheurement, ce moment ne dura pas car un toussement les interrompirent et le jeune homme savait qui les regardaient, Rahal. Le capitaine regardaient les deux mages sans colère mais d'un air plutôt sévère. Les deux mages se relevèrent et croisèrent le regard de leur ami qui avait l'air pas très content de ce qui venait de voir.

-C'est pas que je suis contre que vous soyez ensemble mais si vous voulez faire des choses comme ça, fermer la porte, je dis ça pour vous mais surtout pour les autres, on a pas besoin de voir ce que vous faites, répliqua durement Rahal.

-Excuses moi, Rahal, c'est ma faute, j'ai profité qu'on était seul pour en profité, cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara Mitsuki.

-Je te pardonne mais faites plus attention à l'avenir, sur ce à plus tard, oh et au fait Dranbalt, je suis heureux que tu aie enfin trouvé quelqu'un, vous formez un très beau couple vraiment.

-Je...nous...merci, Rahal, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je vous laisse à plus tard.

Rahal partit, les deux mages restèrent figer dans leur position jusqu'à ce que la mage de foudre demanda à son partenaire de se lever pour fermer la porte. Le jeune homme s'éxécuta pendant que Mitsuki se relevait et s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant d'être un Chevalier, elle se rendit compte que la plupart du temps la chance était de son côté mais elle avait quand même souffert, des tas de blessures dans tout le dos et quelques égratinures par-ci par-là. Quand Dranbalt se retourna, il la vit dans ses pensées et il décida de s'asseoir auprès d'elle pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda son partenaire assis à côté d'elle qui la regardait aussi avec ses magnifiques yeux gris. Ils se rapprochèrent et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Enervés par ce dérangement, Mitsuki plus rapide se leva et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Rahal qui avait l'air assez pressé.

-Un problème Rahal ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Un gros, rejoins moi avec Dranbalt dans la grande salle, Gran Doma nous y attend et il n'aime pas trop patienter.

-D'accord nous arrivons.

Le capitaine partit, Mitsuki s'empressa de dire à son amant qu'il fallait aller dans la grande salle rejoindre le président du Conseil apparement il y avait un gros problème. En entendant les propos de sa petite amie, Dranbalt se leva et prit une main de Mitsuki et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle que Rahal leur avait indiqué. Avant d'entrer, ils se lâchèrent la main, se regardèrent une dernière fois et entrèrent dans la pièce où Gran Doma et Rahal les attendaient. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux et lorsqu'ils furent devant le capitaine et le président du Conseil, ils virent aussi que les neuf autres mages du Conseil étaient présents, il devait y avoir un gros problème pour que toutes les personnes les plus importantes du Conseil soient réunies. Gran Doma prit la parole.

-Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour une très bonne raison...

Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les conseillers.

-Ce que je vais vous dire, va peut être vous choquer, la guilde clandestine, Tartaros, a saccagé huit villages de l'ouest de Fiore. Nous avons appris ses attaques par des habitants des villages voisins. Une guilde a essayé de les arrêter mais tout les mages y sont passés. Nous voudrions savoir le pourquoi de ses assauts et si il y a des survivants mais à mon avis, personne n'a survécu aux attaques. Rahal, emmène Mitsuki et Dranbalt avec toi et quelques chevaliers et allez constater les dégâts, faites attention si vous croisez des membres de Tartaros, ils sont très dangereux et puissants, ils valent les mages de Grimoire Heart.

-Comme vous le désirez mais je pense que je devrais être accompagner que par Mitsuki et Dranbalt, moins nous serons nombreux plus nous nous ferons discrets, répliqua Rahal.

-Mmhh...es-tu sûr de ton choix, Rahal ?

Le capitaine regarda ses deux partenaires qui le regardaient avec pleins d'assurance et répondit à Gran Doma.

-Oui je suis sûr.

-Bien, êtes vous d'accord, Dranbalt, Mitsuki ?

-Oui, répondirent simplement les deux mages.

-Dans ce cas, vous partirez demain à la première heure, vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois chevaliers runiques partirent de la salle laissant les conseillers entre eux. En entendant que l'ouest du royaume s'était fait attaqué, Mitsuki avait eu et a toujours l'estomac noué et la gorge serrée. Une autre puissante guilde clandestine avait ravagé l'ouest mais la mage de foudre pense que les Tartaros ne s'arrêteront pas là. Soudain, la jeune femme eut un flash-back, elle se revit sous les décombres de sa maison, haletante, couverte de blessures. Elle entendit les cris d'horreur des autres habitants, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ré-entendre de tels sons, cela l'horrifiait. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, les deux hommes la rattrapèrent de justesse et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rahal inquiet.

-Je...oui, ça va, un petit coup de faiblesse rien de pire, mentit Mitsuki.

-Mhh...d'accord, il faut que j'aille préparer des affaires pour demain, je vous laisse, à plus tard, lança Rahal.

Les deux mages regardèrent leur ami partir et quand Dranbalt fit de nouveau attention à Mitsuki, il vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues et il sut qu'elle avait menti à Rahal tout à l'heure. Il la soutena jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit ou il s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'entoura par les épaules et la serra contre lui en lui demandant.

-Quel était la raison de ta faiblesse tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai eu un flash-back de l'attaque de Grimoire Heart et quand Gran Doma a annoncer que l'ouest du royaume avait été ravagé par Tartaros j'ai repensé à ce que j'ai vécu et j'ai pensé à ceux qui ont vécu la même chose. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas que d'autres innocents vivent l'enfer que j'ai moi-même vécu.

-Je comprends oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes là et on ne laissera pas la guilde de Tartaros continuer son massacre, déclara Dranbalt.

-Je te crois, merci de me...redonner du courage.

-Je suis là pour ça et jamais je ne t'abonnerais, jamais, tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux.

-Moi aussi.»

Les deux mages s'enlacèrent et discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Puis vint le soir, Dranbalt décida d'aller se promener avec Mitsuki dans la ville d'Era mais ils ne savaient pas encore que leur promenade deviendrait plus agitée que prévue.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 4 : Danger surprise

L'après-midi fut calme pour les chevaliers Runiques, Mitsuki était devenue une des leur ce matin et profita de sa soirée avec Dranbalt. Il avait décidé de sortir pour se changer les idées et pour en profité car dès demain, Rahal, Mitsuki et lui partaient pour l'ouest de Fiore constater les dégâts qu'avaient fait la guilde de Tartaros. Les deux chevaliers runiques avaient choisit d'aller se balader en dehors d'Era, juste dans les plaines pas loin. Ils se tenaient par la main et marchaient sans se presser. Ils virent un grand arbre et décidèrent de s'y arrêter. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre et se mirent demi-couché en dessous, l'un contre l'autre. Tout était calme. Mitsuki en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur Dranbalt et l'embrasser tendrement. Le chevalier lui répondit en approfondissant la chose. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, la jeune femme déboutonna la chemise de son amant et se mit à caresser son torse sensuellement. Dranbalt enleva le gilet de Mitsuki et caressa le haut de son dos. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pendant quelques secondes et repartirent de plus belle en y mêlant cette fois leurs langues qui commencèrent un bal enflammé.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et fit arrêter le moment de plaisir des chevaliers. Elle était très proche et assez violente et les deux mages du Conseil se relevèrent rapidement. Ils virent de la fumée dans le ciel en face d'eux et Dranbalt hésita à aller voir qui était les responsables même si il se doutait que c'était des mages de Tartaros qui étaient derrière cette explosion. Mitsuki vit qu'il hésitait et lui demanda.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, voir à quoi ressemble nos ennemis ou tu veux prévenir le Conseil ?

-J'aimerai faire les deux mais comment ?

-Et si tu te téléportais pour prévenir Rahal et moi j'irai voir à quoi ressemble ses assassins ? Proposa Mitsuki.

-Mmhh...je ne vois que ça de possible mais j'accepterai à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu te fasses pas repérer et que tu fasses très attention, déclara Dranbalt.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il y avait que de la détermination et de confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, Mitsuki.

-Merci, mon Dran'. Reviens vite.

Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et embrassa passionément la jeune femme avant de disparaître.

Mitsuki se retrouva seule et se mit à marché avec prudence vers l'endroit où l'explosion à éclaté. Quand elle se rapprocha du lieu en question, elle entendit des sortes de claquement de mâchoire ce qui lui glaça le sang. Les drôles de bruit de rapprochèrent d'elle et elle cacha dans l'arbre qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle. Perchée dans son arbre, Mitsuki pourrait voir à quoi ressemble les membres de Tartaros. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit enfin le vrai visage de ses ennemis, enfin le reste du visage. Les mages en question étaient en fait des squelettes vivants, sur certains on pouvait voir les restes de leurs habits et ils avaient tous un brassard au bras avec le sceau de Tartaros inscrit. Ils étaient accompagnés par des animaux qui étaient eux aussi fait d'os. Ceci effraya davantage Mitsuki qui s'attentait à tout sauf à ça. Elle pria pour que Dranbalt et Rahal revienne au plus vite mais elle ne vit pas ses deux partenaires.

De son côté, Dranbalt apparut dans le siège du Conseil et s'empressa de trouver Rahal. Par chance il le croisa et se hâta pour lui parler de la situation.

-Rahal, j'ai...j'ai...

-Calmes toi et dis moi ce que tu as vu, répliqua Rahal.

Dranbalt prit une bouffée d'air et reprit la parole.

-Mitsuki et moi étions tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion éclate pas loin de nous.

-Qui est à l'origine de cette attaque et pourquoi avoir attaqué près du Conseil ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense que Tartaros y'est pour quelque chose.

-Où est Mitsuki ? Demanda Rahal inquiet.

-Elle est restée là-haut pour voir qui était les mages de Tartaros.

-Mmhh, emmènes moi avec toi.

-D'accord allons-y.

Dranbalt mit une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se téléporta.

Du côté de Mitsuki qui était toujours perchée dans son arbre, les mages de Tartaros contournèrent son arbre et disparurent dans une fumée noir dans le sol. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, la jeune femme descendit de sa cachette et vérifia que les «Skelrex humains»

s'étaient bien évaporés. Alors c'était ça les mages de Tartaros, très effrayant, comment battre des morceaux d'os ? Le pire s'était que le maître de cette guilde devait être encore plus effrayant que ses mages. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'apparition de Dranbalt et Rahal qui apparurent quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt qu'ils la virent, ils se précipitèrent vers elle légèrement stressé. Arrivés auprès de Mitsuki, Rahal lui demanda.

-As-tu vu des mages de Tartaros ?

-Oui, enfin si on peut appeler ça des mages, répondit Mitsuki.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dranbalt

-C'était des...des...des squelettes.

-..., furent tout ce que les deux chevaliers trouvèrent à dire.

-Oui je sais, ça paraît impossible mais croyez moi c'était réelement des squelettes vivants.

-Je te crois, ne t'inquiètes pas, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Mmhh ça paraît un peu bizarre mais je te crois aussi et ils sont partis où maintenant ? Demanda Rahal.

-Ils se sont désintégrer dans le sol, à cet endroit là, répondit Mitsuki en montrant le lieu où les Tartaros ont disparut.

-Ils se sont...commença Dranbalt.

-Oui comme des fantômes, continua la jeune femme.

-Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre mais nous n'allons pas réfléchir à ça ce soir, demain matin nous irons voir ce qu'ils ont fait explosé et nous partirons pour l'ouest dans l'après-midi. Rentrons au siège et reposons nous pour demain, répliqua Rahal.

Les deux autres chevaliers acquiescèrent et partirent pour le siège du Conseil. Le voyage jusqu'au bâtiment du Conseil se fit calme et sans embûches. Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Gran Doma leur sauta pratiquement dessus et demanda à Rahal de lui faire son rapport. Dans son dos, le capitaine fit signe aux deux autres chevaliers de s'éclipser. Mitsuki et Dranbalt filèrent en douce pendant que leur ami disait ce qu'il s'était passé pas loin d'ici. Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements et eurent la chance de croiser personne sur leur chemin. Arrivés devant la chambre de la jeune femme, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'y enfermèrent. Enfin de nouveau seuls. Ils étaient debouts, se dévoraient du regard et se désiraient. Dranbalt se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille qui se rapprochait aussi de lui. Lorsque l'écart entre eux fut réduit, le chevalier colla son front sur celui de Mitsuki et entoura la taille de sa compagne pour être encore plus proche d'elle. Quand il fut assez proche, il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionément. Mitsuki lui répondit et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Dranbalt qui lui chercha comment retirer la robe de son amante. Cela amusa la mage de foudre qui lui prit les mains et les mit où se trouvait la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle lui retira son haut et l'attira vers le lit pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le matelas et continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mitsuki caressait le torse de Dranbalt qui enlevait le tissu qui servait de robe à la jeune femme. La mage de foudre étant en sous-vêtements, le chevalier parsema son corps de baiser tandis que Mitsuki caressait sensuellement le dos de son amant qui frissonait à ses caresses. Dranbalt arrêta ses baisers et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement que les autres fois. En même temps il retraçait de ses mains, la silhouette de Mitsuki qui mit ses mains derrière la nuque du chevalier pour qu'il approfondisse la chose. Mais encore une fois, ils en resteraient là pour ce soir car déjà de un, une grosse journée les attendaient demain et de deux si il fallait partir à la première heure du matin, cette nuit n'était pas la bonne pour faire la bringue la moitié de la nuit. Ils cessèrent leurs caresses et baisers et s'enlacèrent dans les draps. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, Dranbalt mit une de ses mains sur la joue de son amante et la caressa du pouce en lui murmurant.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi à mes côtés, j'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

-Moi non plus et moi c'est pas que je t'aime, c'est que je t'adore.

-Pareil.

Ils s'embrassèrent fouguesement et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit. Demain, Rahal, Mitsuki et Dranbalt allaient découvrir les dégâts causés par les squelettes de Tartaros et cela promettaient pleins de surprises et d'effroi...

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 5 : Constatations

La guilde de Tartaros a encore frappé hier soir. Les deux mages du Conseil, Mitsuki et Dranbalt avaient été présent lors de l'explosion provoquée par les squelettes de Tartaros. Ce fut la jeune femme qui vit à quoi ressemblait les mages de la guilde clandestine et ce qu'elle vit l'avait assez effrayé. Imaginez une dizaine de squelettes qui marchaient d'une façon boiteuse et que du sang tâchait leurs os. Ils avaient aussi un brassard sur leur bras où le sceau de Tartaros était inscrit et la jeune femme avait aussi vu qu'ils leur restaient quelques morceaux de vêtements. Elle se souvint aussi que leurs orbites étaient pleines, de couleurs rouges sang et de leurs mâchoires qui avaient les canines plus grandes que la normale et qui n'arrêtaient pas de claquer. Là, elle dormait, blottie contre Dranbalt qui l'entourait de ses bras mais Mitsuki n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Elle rêvait. Ses rêves ressemblaient à des scènes tirées de films d'horreur. Elle était seule dans le siège du Conseil, elle avançait et un silence de mort régnait. Elle était habillé d'une simple nuisette blanche et son teint était nettement plus clair que la normale. Elle marchait d'un pas lent et au bout d'un moment, elle reconnut un bruit qu'elle avait déjà entendu mais qui lui avait glacé le sang. C'était les claquements des mâchoires des squelettes de Tartaros. Elle s'avança prudemment vers ses sons déplaisants. Elle vit ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et ceci horrifia la jeune femme. Ils avaient prit Dranbalt qui se débattait et un des «skelrex» s'empara du cou du jeune homme et le mordit de la même façon qu'un vampire. Mitsuki vit le sang couler sur la nuque de son amant et elle voulait que ces tas d'os arrêtent leur massacre mais la pauvre, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Les squelettes sortirent tous une arme blanche et la lancèrent tous sur le corps frêle du chevalier. Le corps de Dranbalt fut transpercé de partout et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher un cri d'horreur. Malheureusement, les squelettes entendirent le cri de Mitsuki et délaissèrent le jeune homme pour s'occuper du cas de la mage de foudre. Deux des «morts vivants» s'emparèrent de la jeune femme et la maintenaient en attendant un de leur congénère vampire. Soudain, un autre squelette apparut du sol et paraissait plus grand que les autres, s'approcha de Mitsuki qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, le tas d'os ne la mordit pas mais pire, il lui entoura le cou de ses deux mains osseuses et glacés et l'étrangla. Quand le squelette vit qu'elle ne respirait plus, il demanda à ses amis dans leur langue.

-Cliqueti-clic-clic-clac(Faites lui subir le même sort que lui)

-Clac-clac(Compris).

Les squelettes firent apparaître de nouvelles armes et celles-ci transpercèrent Mitsuki.

Dans la réalité, Dranbalt sentie que sa compagne bougeait contre lui et ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Mitsuki était en sueur et qui tremblait de froid.

Soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne vit pas que Dranbalt la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et pleura en silence. Le jeune homme la voyant ainsi se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura avec un de ses bras. Il la colla contre son torse et la serra. Il la souleva un peu pour qu'elle aie sa tête sur son épaule et donc pour être plus à l'aise. Dranbalt sentit les larmes de Mitsuki sur son épaule et il voulut tout de suite savoir quelle était la raison de sa tristesse. Pour se faire, le chevalier la prit délicatement par les épaules et colla son front contre celui de Mitsuki qui le regardait avec ses yeux jaunâtres remplis de larmes. Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme, il la secha avant de demander la raison pour laquelle la mage de foudre était triste.

-Quelle est la cause de tes larmes ?

-J'ai...j'ai fait un...un mauvais rêve...

-Hmm...

-Tu...tu y'étais et moi...moi aussi. Je...je marchais dans le siège du Conseil, puis...j'ai...j'ai vu ces squelettes te torturer à mort et...ils ont fait la même chose avec...moi, avoua Mitsuki entre ses pleurs.

Elle s'effondra sur son amant qui ne savait pas quoi dire devant cet aveu cauchemardesque. Il entoura le corps frêle de Mitsuki qui s'était remise à trembler et la recolla sur son torse en la caressant.

Il la força à se recoucher mais ce fut difficile de convaincre la jeune femme de se calmer.

-Détends-toi, personne peut nous attaquer et personne ne nous fera du mal, tenta Dranbalt.

-Ces...ces choses, tu...tu crois qu'elle peuvent apparaître n'importe où, n'importe quand ?

-Je sais que tu as été choqué de voir ses choses mais je suis là et je te protègerais contre n'importe qui.

En écoutant les propos de Dranbalt, Mitsuki releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amant qui était pleins de d'assurance. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Que se soit ces squelettes où d'autres créatures, jamais je dis bien jamais, je t'abonnerai, tu as compris ?

-Je...oui, je comprends, désolée de t'avoir réveillé à cause de ça et...(Dranbalt se rapprocha encore plus d'elle)qu'est-ce que tu...

Mitsuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chevalier colla ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser et en même temps elle l'insita à se coucher sur le dos pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Elle était maintenant sur Dranbalt et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore.

Peu de temps après, ils rompirent le baiser et Mitsuki se laissa glisser sur le côté pour être à la même hauteur que son amant. Il l'entoura avec ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Fatigués, ils ne purent résister longtemps à la fatigue, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les deux chevaliers qui avaient quand même passer une bonne nuit serrer l'un contre l'autre. Mitsuki fut la plus courageuse en se forçant à se lever mais elle fut tirer par derrière par un certain mage qui n'avait pas envie de se lever et qui ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse seul dans le lit. Dranbalt l'attira contre lui et l'empêcha de bouger en l'entourant avec ses bras. Ce qui plu au chevalier c'est que sa victime ne se débattit pas et qu'au contraire, elle se lovait contre son torse. Il décida d'en profiter aussi en caressant sensuellement le dos de sa compagne qui frissonait à ces gestes. Malheureusement, ces moments de tendresse furent interrompus par des toquements à la porte. Aussitôt, le coupable de ses bruits s'exclama.

-Mitsuki ! Lèves-toi, il est déjà 6h30 et nous avons beaucoup de choses de prévues aujourd'hui donc dépêches-toi ! Ah et au fait je te préviens que Dranbalt est très paresseux quand il est question de se lever donc bonne chance. Je vous attends au refectoire, déclara Rahal.

Les deux mages en question avaient arrêté leur moment de douceur en entendant la voix de leur ami qui devait être déjà prêt. Abasourdie par ces déclarations, Mitsuki regarda Dranbalt qui avaient les paupières lourdes et refermaient ses yeux en ajoutant.

-C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il dit, je suis parfaitement capable de...zzz...zzz.

-De ? Demanda ironniquement Mitsuki.

-Zzz...

-Nan mais j'hallucine là, hey, Dran' réveilles toi, m'obliges pas à te réveiller brutalement.

-Zzzz...

-Bon je vais essayer quelque chose, se dit la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur le chevalier, prit possession des lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Dranbalt sentit qu'on l'embrassait et voulu savoir qui était entrain de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne. Il répondit au baiser au plus grand plaisir de Mitsuki qui su qu'il était réveillé de nouveau. Elle rompit le baiser et entraîna son amant hors du lui en le prenant par les mains. Une fois qu'ils étaient hors des draps et sur le bord de lit, ils se levèrent et Mitsuki se dirigea vers la porte au plus grand étonnement de Dranbalt qui se demandait pourquoi elle voulait sortir alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, le chevalier se téleporta devant elle et cela étonna la jeune femme qui lui demanda.

-Pourquoi tu m'empêches de sortir ?

-En sous-vêtements ?

La jeune femme se regarda et constata que Dranbalt disait vrai, elle n'avait que son soutien-gorge et culotte sur elle. Mitsuki sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues surtout que son amant était aussi en tenue légère et que ça n'arrangeait rien. Il faut dire qu'il avait un corps de rêve et que vu la proximité de leurs deux corps, la mage de foudre avait de quoi être gênée.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Dranbalt lui mit délicatement sa main sur la bouche et parla.

-Je vais chercher nos uniformes dans ma chambre, moi ça me poserais pas du tout de problème que tu restes dans cette tenue mais je pense pas que je supporterai que les autres mecs te reluquent.

-Mais dis moi, c'est que tu peux te montrer très possessif, remarqua Mitsuki.

-Oui et pas qu'un peu comme tu dis, bon je reviens.

Il vola un baiser à Mitsuki avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre.

Dranbalt réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de l'uniforme des chevaliers Runiques. Il donna les habits à Mitsuki et elle les mit aussitôt. Enfin prêts. Ils sortirent de la chambre de la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où Rahal les attendaient.

Les deux mages arrivèrent et retrouvèrent leur ami qui patientait depuis un bon bout de temps. Le capitaine les accueillit joyeusement et les invita à prendre place avec lui pour déjeuner.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme et quittèrent le réfectoire pour sortir du siège du Conseil. Dehors, les trois chevaliers se mirent en route pour l'endroit qui avait subi l'explosion des squelettes de Tartaros en espérant découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait les éclairer sur ses tas d'os et le but de leur guilde. Arrivés sur les «lieux du crime», ce que virent les mages du Conseil les laissa sans voix. Normalement les plaines, c'était plat, là c'était...tout l'inverse. Porquoi parce que la sois disante explosion, avait fait un énorme trou dans le sol, de plus il avait l'air très pronfond. La question que se posaient les chevaliers était «pourquoi Tartaros faisait explosé des plaines ? ». Aucun des trois mages n'avaient la réponse, Mitsuki décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait un peu plus loin derrière une petite colline. Quand elle vit ce paysage, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ignorait qu'il y'avait un petit village près d'Era. Enfin là, il n'y avait plus rien, tout était mort comme si Zeleph était passé par là. Elle appela les deux chevaliers qui accoururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Lorsqu'ils virent ce ravage, ils étaient sans voix. Le petit village de Mouhn _(nda : nom inventé)_ n'existait plus. Rahal et Dranbalt descendirent la petite pente et se dirigèrent vers le village «mort». Mitsuki les suivit mais d'un pas prudent, elle sentait une energie très maléfique qui venait de Mouhn. Les mages du Conseil constatèrent que les habitations étaient en ruines et il n'y avait plus aucune trace des habitants. Mitsuki suivaient les deux garçons à la trace, il faut dire que cet endroit la faisait frissoner d'effroi. Ils pensèrent que les habitants avaient disparut jusqu'à ce que Dranbalt vit du sang en grande quantité sur le sol. Ils suivirent la lignée sanglante et découvrirent tout les habitants éparpillés sur le sol. Ils avaient tous été poignardé, comme dans le cauchemar de Mitsuki qui se revit dans ce mauvais rêve. Les trois chevaliers furent sous le choc. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si les squelettes de Tartaros étaient les coupables ou si c'était l'oeuvre d'une autre guilde clandestine. La jeune femme s'avança vers les cadavres et vit une arme plantée dans un des corps. Elle la retira délicatement du corps et vit qu'elle était faite d'os donc qui dit os dit squelettes qui dit tas d'os vivants dit Tartaros. Mitsuki montra l'arme à Rahal et Dranbalt qui furent pas très enchanté de voir ça dès le matin. Le capitaine vint à la même conclusion que son amie. C'était les mages de Tartaros qui étaient les auteurs de ce massacre. Enfin de ses massacres. Ce village est le neuvième à être rayé de la carte du royaume de Fiore. Mais ce que les chevaliers ne comprenaient pas, c'était l'intérêt du trou géant qu'ils avaient fait. A quoi ça leur servaient de faire ça ?

Soudain, Mitsuki eut une illumination et décida d'en faire part aux garçons.

-Dites, j'ai une supposition à vous proposer.

-On t'écoute.

-Voilà, et si dans les villages attaqués par les squelettes, il y'avait quelque chose de précieux, comme...euh...quelque chose qui protège les villages des magies noires ou des choses comme ça. Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne fais que proposé, avoua Mitsuki.

-Ce que tu dis n'est peut être pas faux mais je pense que nous devrions attendre de voir les autres villages pour en venir à une conclusion, déclara Rahal.

-Tu as raison, nous partons quand ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Maintenant.

Rahal partit en tête, d'un pas rageur laissant Dranbalt et Mitsuki pleins d'incompréhensions. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu éviter ce désastre et éviter que des vies soient prises aussi facilement, c'était l'avis de Rahal qui s'en voulait toujours. La jeune femme voulut le rejoindre mais Dranbalt la retena par la main en lui faisait non de la tête. Les deux mages suivivrent leur ami à travers Era et arrivèrent à la gare. Direction, l'ouest de Fiore pour découvrir l'état des autres villages.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 6 : Occident détruit

Les trois mages du Conseil, Rahal, Dranbalt et Mitsuki s'étaient rendus dans le village de Mounh, situé près d'Era, pour constater les dégâts qu'on causé les squelettes de Tartaros. Il ne restait plus rien, les habitations détruites et maintenant en ruines, les habitants tués et en ce moment même entrain de pourrir. Il y avait eu aussi cette explosion. Elle avait laissé un énorme trou dans le sol et les chevaliers Runiques ne savaient pas encore la réelle utilité de ce trou.

En ce moment même, les trois mages se dirigèrent vers la gare d'Era pour se rendre sur la côte ouest de Fiore où là aussi, les tas d'os avaient frappés. Ils arrivèrent à la gare sous les regards des passants qui se demandaient ce que des chevaliers des Runes faisaient ici. Mitsuki remarqua qu'on les regardait avec admiration cela ne lui déplut pas mais elle n'aimait pas trop être le centre d'attention donc elle se retint de jeter de la foudre sur les passants pour qu'ils arrêtent leur activité oculaire. Les mages du Conseil durent attendre leur train et décidèrent de s'asseoir pour patienter. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'avec leurs uniformes, ils attireraient autant l'attention et pour ça, Rahal n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Au bout d'un moment, Mitsuki perdit sa patience et se leva vivement du banc sur lequel elle était assise avec les deux garçons qui furent étonné par son geste. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle allait faire, sûrement rien de bon, vu la façon dont elle s'était levée. Dranbalt remarqua que des mini-éclairs crépitaient autour de la jeune femme, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rahal se leva à son tour et se plaça devant Mitsuki avec un regard calme et détendu mais avec quand même du serieux. Il lui déclara.

«-Détends-toi, je sais, on passe pas inaperçu mais notre train va bientôt arriver et puis personne peut nous attaquer, les passants savent que si on attaque les membres ou chevaliers du Conseil, ils resteront derrière les barreaux à perpétuité donc ne fais pas attention à ça, déclara Rahal.

Le capitaine remarqua que les éclairs avaient disparut, ça voulait dire qu'elle s'était calmée mais il décida de lui rappeler ce qu'avait dit Gran Doma lors de son adoubement concernant les sentiments.

-Rappelles-toi qu'un chevalier Runique doit garder la tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation.

A ces mots, la jeune femme regarda Rahal dans les yeux et toute sa colère et frustration s'évaporèrent, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Dranbalt qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers son ami. Il n'aimait pas qu'un autre mec soit avec Mitsuki même Rahal qui est son meilleur ami, il ne supportait pas ça.

La jeune femme ne vit pas le regard noir de son amant envers son ami mais elle se doutait bien qu'il avait dû être jaloux il y a quelques instants. Rahal avait le dos tourné, Mitsuki en profita pour mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Dranbalt qui entoura la taille de sa compagne pour qu'ils soient plus proches. Malheureusement pour eux deux, leur train arriva et durent se lâcher pour se relever et monter dans le train avec Rahal. Ils choisirent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent . Dranbalt et Mitsuki se mirent à côté sur la banquette et Rahal se mit en face d'eux. Dès fois, le capitaine enviait son ami, lui aussi voudrait bien qu'une jeune femme comme Mitsuki devienne sa petite amie. Il se disait souvent que son ami avait été très chanceux de rencontrer une fille comme elle car pour plaire à Dranbalt, c'était compliqué même très compliqué.

Les pensées de Rahal s'évaporèrent lorsque l'annonce du départ fut communiquée par les enceintes de la gare. Le train démarra et les mages du Conseil partirent pour l'ouest de Fiore.

Le voyage jusqu'à la côte occidentale était très long.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, le silence régnait entre les mages et cela devenait pesant. Mitsuki décida d'engager une conversation.

-Vous pensez qu'on découvrira quoi de pire là haut ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Va savoir, répondit Dranbalt.

-Nous devrons vérifié que les mages de Tartaros ont fait exactement les mêmes choses dans les villages qu'ils ont ravagé, déclara Rahal.

-Et essayer de ne pas tomber sur eux, non ? Demanda Mitsuki.

-Oui ça serait bien aussi, répliqua le capitaine.

-Mais vu qu'ils ont attaqué vers le siège du Conseil, ils peuvent attaquer au nord comme au sud, à l'est comme à l'ouest, si ça se trouve ils sont entrain d'attaquer un autre village, fit remarquer la mage de foudre.

-Oui c'est vrai mais tout bien réfléchit, les villages attaqués sont dans la campagne donc isolés de tout comme ça personne à part des passants peuvent voir les faits, intervena Dranbalt.

-Mais pourquoi diable anéantissent-ils des innocents et ce pendant la nuit ? Se demanda Rahal.

-La nuit les habitants dorment et se doutent pas que des squelettes les attendent aux seuils de leur maison pour les tuer, répliqua Mitsuki.

-Et à mon avis, ils ne veulent pas qu'il y aie des témoins, déclara Dranbalt.

-Oui c'est évident, mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils prennent dans tout ces villages, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de précieux dans un village, rien en particulier si ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Mmhh...maintenant que j'y pense, cette histoire me rappelle une légende, déclara Rahal.

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette légende ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Je me rappelle pas vraiment, je l'ai lu il y a longtemps et c'était très étrange.

-Essayes de te rappeler des plus gros détails et racontes nous les, déclara Mitsuki.

-Mmhh, je crois que cela s'est passé il y a 400 ans, des hommes-squelettes venus de sous la terre, se sont attaqués à les hommes afin de régner sur tout le royaume. Pour ça ils devaient s'emparer d'une chose précieuse que chaque ville de Fiore possède.

-Et tu sais de quoi il s'agit ou pas ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Non, je l'ignore, je n'ai rien lu sur ce sujet.

-C'est pas grave, on sait peut être déjà le but de ces tas d'os, répliqua Mitsuki.

-Oui, espérons seulement que cette légende ne se réalise pas, déclara Rahal.

-Si ça tenait à se réaliser que ferons-nous ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Nous devrons arrêter ces squelettes et protéger le royaume.

-Seuls ? Redemanda Mitsuki.

-Oui avec qui voudrais-tu qu'on s'allie ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Je pensais aux guildes de magiciens.

-Il est vrai que l'aide des mages de guildes officielles pourrait nous être utile, si le véritable but des squelettes est de régner sur terre comme dans la légende, nous devrons demander à tout les mages de nous aider à vaincre ses monstres, déclara Rahal.

Depuis que Mitsuki avait évoqué le sujet des guildes, Dranbalt avait comme un malaise en lui et ça, ses deux amis le remarquèrent.

-Eh, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Mitsuki.

-Je...euh...oui, ça va, je...je vais prendre l'air, je reviens.

Dranbalt se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment sous l'œil interrogatif de ses amis qui demandaient ce qu'ils ont pu dire de mal pour que leur camarade parte. Mitsuki qui ne savait pas grand chose du passé de son amant se demanda quelle était la raison de son malaise. Rahal qui le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant savait le pourquoi de son action. Il regarda la jeune femme qui semblait confuse.

-Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Se demanda Mitsuki.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un conseil à te donner, va le rejoindre et console le, il y a que toi qui puisse le faire, répliqua Rahal en lui souriant.

-D'accord, j'y vais, merci à plus tard.

-A tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme sortit à son tour du compartiment et se dirigea vers le dernier wagon où Dranbalt prenait l'air sur la petite terrasse. Le mage était accoudé au balcon de sécurité tout en repensant à ses actes passés. Quand son amante avait parlé des guildes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à Fairy Tail. Il y a sept ans, il les avait abandonné sur l'île Tenrô qui fut engloutie par le dragon noir de l'apocalypse, Achnologia. Rahal avait essayé de le consolé mais il s'en voulait toujours. Fut un temps il avait même quitté le Conseil et sombrer dans l'alcool. Rahal n'avait pas aimé de voir son ami sombrer comme ça pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas de sa faute. Le capitaine avait réussi à le faire revenir au Conseil et à reprendre ses fonctions de chevalier Runique. Puis il y avait eu les Grands Jeux Magiques, où il revît les mages de Fairy Tail en pleine forme et là il su qu'ils avaient oublié le passé pour se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir. Mais aujourd'hui encore, il se morfondait, il les avait abandonné et ils avaient disparu pendant sept longues années. Si il était resté à leurs côtés peut être que ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de le tourmenté et il décida de rentrer dans le wagon. Mais quand il se retourna, il tomba sur Mitsuki qui avait l'air pas bien non plus.

Ils étaient debout, face à face, se regardaient dans les yeux et quand la jeune femme croisa son regard, elle ne vit que de la tristesse. Mitsuki qui ne connaissait que Dranbalt depuis quelques jours, savait déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir triste. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et quand elle fut près de lui, elle l'enlaça avec tendresse. A ce geste, le chevalier entoura la taille de Mitsuki et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur l'épaule et elle sentit que Dranbalt sanglotait sur son dos. Mitsuki se retira doucement de l'étreinte et vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Était-ce de sa faute à elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'empressa de sécher les larmes qui coulaient et mit une de ses mains sur la joue de Dranbalt en lui demandant :

-Est-ce que tu pleurs à cause de moi ?

-Non...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui enfin, quand...tu...tu as évoqué le sujet des guildes, je...j'ai repensé à un moment de mon passé...

-De quel genre ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je regrette ce que je leur ai fait, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Qui ça «leur» ? Demanda Mitsuki qui imaginait que le «leur» représentait des fille avec qui le jeune homme aurait eu une aventure. Donc il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa question.

-Les mages de Fairy Tail.

-Comment ça les mages de Fairy Tail, qu'est-ce que tu leur avait fait ?

-Je...je...

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Il y a sept ans, j'avais infiltré Fairy Tail par ordre de Gran Doma afin de dissoudre cette guilde. Je me faisais appeler, Mest et j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais le disciple d'un de leur mage qui était originaire d'Edolas, il se nommait Mistgun. Tout marchait comme prévu, j'ai été selectionné par le maître de Fairy Tail pour participé à l'examen d'accession au mage de rang S. L'examen se déroulait sur l'île de Tenrô, un lieu sacré pour la guilde.

-Avec qui tu faisais équipe ? Le coupa Mitsuki.

-Une jeune fille, Wendy, une Dragon Slayer céleste.

-Continues ton histoire, ça m'intéresse.

-D'accord. Donc elle et moi et le reste des participants sommes partis pour l'île. Arrivé sur l'île, nous avons dû prendre un chemin parmi les huit proposés et nous sommes tombés sur un combat. J'ai perdu cette épreuve donc je n'ai pas pu accéder à la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Mais cela m'était égal, mon but était de dissoudre Fairy Tail mais sur l'île j'ai ressentit la présence de Zeleph, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Et Grimoire Heart a attaqué l'île de Tenrô et les mages présents.

-Que faisait Grimoire Heart sur l'île de Tenrô ?

-A ce que j'avais compris, il voulait Zeleph pour changer le monde à leur image.

-Et ils ont perdu c'est ça ?

-Oui mais moi et Wendy étions tombés sur un des sept frères du purgatoire, il s'appelait Azuma et il utilisait une magie oubliée. Il a fait explosé le bateau sur lequel Rahal et des hommes étaient venus pour Fairy Tail. J'ai ensuite délaissé les mages pour quelques temps avant de les rejoindre plus tard pour leur annoncé que le Conseil envisageait d'utiliser Aethérion pour détruire l'île et en conséquent Zeleph. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette décision, je trouvais ça injuste de comparer les mages de Fairy Tail au mage noir. C'était quand même grâce à eux, que les Oracion Séis ont échoué leur plan avec le Nirvana, c'était ignoble de la part de Gran Doma de penser de telles choses. Plus tard, alors que je me suis retrouvé seul sur l'île, j'ai croisé des mages de la guilde clandestine et une des mage avait Zeleph avec elle. Il était assomé mais l'autre mage présent l'avait réveillé et a subi sa colère en mourrant. Le mage noir avait prononcé le nom du dragon le plus terrifiant de toute l'histoire, Achnologia, dragon noir de l'apocalypse. Je suis partis de l'île et je suis allé prévenir Rahal et les autres de l'arrivé du dragon et nous avons mit les voiles pour partir. Nous avons vu Achnologia détruire l'île avec un seul hurlement. Je les ai délaissé, c'est impardonnable ce que j'ai fait.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as peut être pas pu sauver les mages de Fairy Tail mais tu as prévenu Rahal et les autres chevaliers, grâce à ton information, vous avez partir à temps pour ne pas y passer. Donc tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as sauvé les tiens, c'était bien, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir l'arrivé de ce dragon, arrêtes de te morfondre pour ça et ne restes pas bloqué sur ça. D'accord ?

-Euh...je...oui, d'accord, je te remercie, personne à part Rahal m'avait écouté avant.

-Je suis là pour ça non ? Lorsque j'ai pleuré le premier soir, tu as su m'écouter et me consoler, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire.

Elle rapprocha de Dranbalt, entoura son cou avec ses bras et l'embrassa. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme et répondit au baiser. Les mains du jeune homme se firent baladeuses, il retraçait les courbes de Mitsuki pendant qu'elle ébouriffait les cheveux de son amant. Ils décidèrent de rompre le baiser pour rejoindre leur ami qui devait commencer à se sentir seul. Les deux mages rentrèrent dans le wagon et se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment. Ils y entrèrent et remarquèrent que Rahal s'était assoupit. Dranbalt et Mitsuki firent le moins de bruit possible et imitèrent leur ami. La jeune femme s'installa dans le coin contre la fenêtre et le chevalier s'installa sur son amante, tête sur ses cuisses. Les deux ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

**Qu'est-ce qui attendait les trois chevaliers des Runes ? Trouveront-ils ce que cherchent les squelettes de Tartaros ? Verront-ils à quoi ressemble le maître de ces tas d'os ? **

**Tout ça au prochain épisode...**

_A suivre..._

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mitsukimoon : Je suis heureuse que cela plaise enfin à quelqu'un, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée cette fiction, mais apparement j'ai bien fait de la publier ^^. J'espère que ça te plaîra. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt. **

**Ps : J'ai lu tes One-shot Harry Potter (je suis une grande fan) et j'ai adoré ;D !**


	7. Chapter 7

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 7 : Arrivée plus qu'attendue

**Warning : Lemon à la fin**

Le voyage des trois chevaliers Runiques commençait à toucher à sa fin. Les trois mages s'étaient endormis dans leur compartiment et ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Tous ? Non. Un des chevaliers ne dormait plus depuis pas longtemps et c'était Dranbalt. Il était allongé sur la banquette, la tête sur les cuisses de Mitsuki qui dormait encore. Le chevalier se redressa pour se retrouver assit sur son côté de banquette. Dranbalt ne savant pas quoi faire, regardait sans plus d'interêt le paysage qui défilait à la vitesse du train. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vite fait à Rahal qui avait l'air de dormir profondément et à Mitsuki sur qui il s'attarda. Elle dormait paisiblement et il la trouvait resplendissante. Ce que le chevalier aimait le plus chez elle c'était sa détermination et son courage à protéger les autres et ses yeux de couleurs jaunâtre dans lesquels il se perdait tout le temps. Mitsuki lui faisait penser à Erza, elle avait le même caractère un peu près, la silhouette (même si il s'en fiche) mais elle était moins vive que Titania. Il la détailla de la tête au pied mais il s'arrêta au niveau de ventre où on pouvait voir sa peau. Dranbalt crut voir un début de cicatrice mais n'était pas sûr. Ce fut au même moment qu'elle se mit à remuer et ouvrir ses yeux. Elle vit d'abord Rahal qui dormait toujours puis détourna son regard vers l'autre homme du compartiment qui la regardait avec tendresse. Mitsuki eut du mal à se remettre assise sur la banquette ayant dormit dans une position peu convenable, c'était normal. Elle réussit tout de même à s'asseoir et dès que la jeune femme fut dans cette position, Mitsuki se rapprocha de Dranbalt qui l'accueillit en lui tendant un bras. Lorsque la mage de foudre fut assez proche de lui, il referma son bras en entourant ses épaules et en la serrant. Elle se retrouva contre le torse du jeune homme et en profita pour passer un de ses bras derrière le dos du chevalier en le serrant aussi. Mitsuki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dranbalt qui posa la sienne sur celle de la jeune femme qui l'aimait tant. Malheureusement cet instant ne dura pas longtemps, Rahal commençait à remuer ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se réveiller, les deux chevaliers des Runes avaient reprit des positions convenables pour le réveil de leur ami. Peu de temps après s'être remis correctement, le capitaine battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement laissant voir ses yeux lavandes pas réveillés. Il vit en premier ses deux amis qui apparemment étaient mieux réveillés que lui et qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyé à mourir. Rahal se ré-adossa contre la banquette et essaya de mieux se réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le capitaine fut plus en état pour discuter, Mitsuki qui en avait marre de rester assise sans rien faire décida de lancer une conversation.

«-Vous pensez qu'on va bientôt arriver ?

-Je pense oui, je pense qu'on doit être bientôt arriver à l'ouest de Fiore, répondit Rahal.

-Euh c'est pas que j'ai peur de ça mais je crois que nous allons arriver avec de l'orage, fit remarquer Dranbalt.

-Comment tu sais qu'il va y avoir de l'orage ? Demanda le capitaine.

Mitsuki jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et vit qu'à travers la vitre de gros nuages gris foncés et menaçants envahissaient le ciel. En voyant la jeune femme regarder dehors, Rahal s'empressa de faire de même pour constater que les propos de Dranbalt étaient vrais. Le capitaine détourna son regard vers Mitsuki qui lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette tête ?

Rahal la regardait d'oeil pleins de sous-entendus, croyant que c'était de sa faute qu'un orage allait éclater.

-Si tu crois que c'est de ma faute qu'un orage va éclater, t'es carrément à côté de la plaque, Rahal, j'attire pas l'orage à part quand je suis en colère.

-Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Demanda Rahal.

-Oui certaine, c'est pas ma faute si tu as peur de quelques éclairs et coups de tonnerre, rétorqua Mitsuki.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, seulement étant donné que tu es une mage de foudre, je me suis dis que tu étais peut être la cause de cet orage, répliqua le capitaine.

-Eh bien non, je ne le suis pas, ça aurait pu mais non.

-Excuses ma maladresse, continua Rahal.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, on m'a déjà fait ce genre de remarques dans le passé.

-D'accord, je crois que le train ralentit.

-C'est vrai, nous arrivons, préparez vous à descendre enfin d'ici, intervint Dranbalt qui commençait à en avoir marre de rien faire.

-Enfin comme tu dis, répliqua Mitsuki.»

Quelques temps plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Akane, une ville de l'ouest que les squelettes de Tartaros avaient dévasté. Les trois mages descendirent du moyen de transport mais ne surent pas où aller. La jeune femme eut l'idée de chercher une auberge pour les jours à suivre ce que les deux chevaliers approuvèrent, les chevaliers Runiques se mirent donc à la recherche d'un lieu où loger. Ils quittèrent la gare et rejoignirent le centre ville qui était assez déserte, normal vu ce qui s'était produit. Mitsuki et les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se repérer. La jeune femme avança légèrement et vit un bâtiment qui avait l'air d'être une auberge. Elle alla vérifier et quand elle était face au bâtiment, elle put lire «Chez l'étranger», Mitsuki se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'auberge sous les regards de Dranbalt et Rahal qui décidèrent de la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Les deux hommes virent ce qu'avait trouvé leur amie et furent soulagés d'avoir au moins un logement pour quelques nuits. La jeune femme était entrée demander si il restait des chambres libres. Au même moment, Rahal et Dranbalt entrèrent dans l'auberge qui avait l'air assez ancienne. Certains murs avaient des fissures pas trop importante encore mais quand même, les meubles qui meublaient l'entrée, devaient dater des temps anciens vu leur structure et leur apparence. Le maître des lieux qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil répondit à la demande de Mitsuki qui commençait s'impatienter sur le «bar d'accueil».

«-Je vois que vous êtes trois et que vous êtes des mages du Conseil, malheureusement il ne me reste que deux chambres dont une avec un lit double, ça ne vous déranges pas ?

-Eh bien...il est vrai que cela aurait été mieux d'avoir trois chambres mais nous ferons avec, à combien sont les chambres ?

-50 000 joyaux.

«Silence»

Mitsuki et les deux garçons mirent du temps à comprendre le prix des deux chambres, ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qui réagirent en exorbitant les yeux. Rahal resta stoïque mais répliqua tout de même :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que pour le deux chambres le prix est excessif ?

-Non, en fait, quand j'ai dit la chambre ça voulait dire qu'une nuit vaut 50 000 joyaux, rétorqua le maître d'hôtel.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ou je sais pas, mettre une pancarte comme quoi « le prix d'une nuit est extrêmement exagéré ? Surtout pour cet endroit..., déclara Mitsuki exaspérée.

-Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, si la demoiselle n'est pas contente elle n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'ai pas besoin d'une clientèle de la « haute »

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Demanda Mitsuki qui prit appui avec ses mains sur le comptoir pour avoir sa tête en face du maître des lieux prête à lui sauter dessus.

-Mitsuki, calmes-toi, commença Dranbalt en mettant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, laisses moi régler ça avec ce cher monsieur.

La mage de foudre enleva ses mains du comptoir et tourna les talons vivement pour rejoindre Rahal qui regardait la scène avec lassitude et énervement envers le maître d'hôtel qui maintenant était occupé avec Dranbalt qui commença à lui dire les 4 vérités.

-C'est quoi ces manières ?! On est dans une auberge ici, pas un hôtel 4 étoiles si vous n'êtes pas contents partez d'ici, jura l'hôtelier.

Dranbalt lui jeta un regard noir et le maître d'hôtel regretta aussitôt ses paroles car il remarqua que derrière le jeune homme, les deux autres avaient aussi un regard menaçant.

-De quel droit parlez-vous comme ça à vos clients ?! Nous sommes des chevaliers Runiques du Conseil, vous avez mal parlé à un chevalier qui plus est, est une femme, savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte ?

-Euh...

-Vous serez emmenez à Era et vous serez juger pour votre débordement, le menaça Dranbalt.

En entendant ces propos, l'hôtelier ne sut quoi répondre, il préféra de ne pas en rajouter. Il décida tout de même de proposer :

-Et si je vous fais une petite réduction comme 15 000 joyaux durant l'entièreté de votre séjour ?

Dranbalt se retourna pour regarder la décision de ses amis qui avaient l'air d'accord avec ça, il se tourna vers le maître des lieux et annonça :

-Nous acceptons l'offre.

-Bien, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.»

Il les fit monter à l'étage où se trouvait les deux chambres et leur indiqua laquelle était composée d'un lit simple et celle qui avait un lit double. Bien évidement, Rahal prit la chambre simple et laissa la double à ses amis. L'hôtelier laissa ses hôtes en leur souhaitant un bon séjour et s'excusant pour tout à l'heure. Les trois chevaliers des Runes maintenant seuls, inspectèrent leur chambre brièvement avant de se retrouver dans le couloir pour mettre la situation au clair.

Rahal commença à parler.

«-Bon résumons un peu les événements, nous sommes à Akane, une des villes qui a été attaqué mais je ne sais pas si vous avez aussi remarqué, mais je trouve que les survivants font comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est étrange vraiment très étrange.

-C'est vrai, lorsque nous avons découvert Mounh, personne n'avait survécu et une explosion avait laissé un énorme trou dans le sol. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas quelle est l'utilité de ces trous, intervint Mitsuki.

-Nous allons peut être le découvrir aujourd'hui, si nous allions interroger des survivants ? Proposa Dranbalt.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, allons-y, déclara Rahal.»

Les trois amis descendirent l'étage, mais avant de sortir Mitsuki entendit une conversation entre le mec de l'accueil et son téléphone.

«-Oui, je sais, la guilde de Tartaros a encore frappé mais la ville de Mounh était la dernière des villes. Comme tu le sais, il y a une équipe qui se nomme «Les Neuf Portes Démoniaques» et aux dernières rumeurs, chaque membre de ce groupe se servira d'un des trous causés par les explosions des sbires de E.N.D. Oui c'est terrible je sais, il ne reste que deux jours avant que cela ne se produise, sur ce je vais te laisser, j'ai un peu de travail, oui à très bientôt j'espère.»

L'hôtelier raccrocha et retourna à ses petites occupations. Mitsuki quant à elle, était pétrifiée, elle venait d'entendre un tas d'informations importantes pour eux trois. Voyant que la jeune femme ne les suivait pas, Dranbalt la ramena à la réalité en secouant doucement par les épaules en lui disant :

«-Mitsuki, ça va, tu es devenue pâle tout à coup, tu veux...

-M'asseoir et venez avec moi vite, retournons dans une des chambres.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux chevaliers.

-Je vous expliquerai, venez !»

La jeune femme prit un bras à chaque garçons et les entraîna vers l'escalier qu'ils montèrent en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la chambre de Rahal. Elle les fit entrer et se dépêcha de fermer la porte et de tirer les rideaux, raison de sécurité. Les mages se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité quasi-total et les deux hommes se demandèrent franchement ce que Mitsuki cachait, apparemment c'était quelque chose d'important et de grave. Rahal utilisa sa magie des Runes pour faire un peu de lumière et quand il peut voir ses amis, il demanda à la jeune femme :

«-Alors, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ?

Mitsuki se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit.

-Je...j'ai entendu le maître d'hôtel parler des récents événements sur lesquels nous enquêtons...

-Et tu as apprit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Lui demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui, asseyez-vous, je pense que ça sera mieux.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et s'assirent sur le lit.

-Je sais peut être la réponse au problème des trous.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais moi je viens d'apprendre que Tartaros a une équipe d'élite appelée les Neuf Portes Démoniaques.

-Mmhh...Je crois que j'avais vaguement entendu parlé de ce groupe, intervint Rahal.

-Pareil pour moi, déclara Dranbalt.

-Bref, neuf villages ont subit des assauts de squelettes et il y a justement neuf mages, vous trouvez pas que c'est une coïncidence ?

-Tu crois qu'un de chaque mage à son trou ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Je pense oui, j'ai aussi entendu qu'ils agiront dans deux jours mais je ne sais pas où.

-Ils vont...agir ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui j'en ai bien peur et je sais peut être aussi le nom de leur maître, et c'est E.N.D.

-En gros, les squelettes sont ses sbires, conclu Rahal.

-Oui, voilà c'est tout ce que je sais, déclara Mitsuki.

-Et c'est déjà bien suffisant, grâce à toi, on a une très bonne piste et on ne la perdra pas, la rassura Dranbalt.

-Merci Mitsuki, on y voit un peu plus clair dans cette histoire maintenant, répliqua Rahal, que faisons nous maintenant ?

-Il pleut, il y a de l'orage et nous sommes fatigués, je propose que nous nous reposions pour demain, déclara Mitsuki.

-Bonne idée, il ne vous reste plus qu'à quitter ma chambre, intervint Rahal.»

Dranbalt et la femme chevalier le regardèrent et virent que leur ami souriait vu les têtes qu'ils faisaient. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les deux tourtereaux, ils saluèrent leur ami puis quittèrent sa chambre. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, côte à côte, Mitsuki allait chercher la clé de leur chambre mais une la stoppa dans son geste. Elle sentit que Dranbalt l'attirait contre lui et elle se laissa entraîner par celui qu'elle aimait tant. La mage de foudre se retrouva contre le torse du chevalier qui entoura sa taille pour qu'ils soient plus proches. Mitsuki plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre possession des lèvres du jeune homme. Dranbalt répondit évidement au baiser de sa belle et en profita pour les téléporter dans leur chambre. Mitsuki qui n'avait pas vu qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit continua à embrasser le chevalier qui commençait à s'impatienter qu'elle n'enlève pas son uniforme comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme rompit doucement le baiser et murmura à l'oreille de celle qu'il aimait.

«-Tu sais, on est dans notre chambre...»

La jeune femme vérifia les propos de son amant et s'aperçut qu'il avait raison. Dranbalt ne perdit pas son temps et dénoua habilement la cape de Mitsuki qui faisait de même avec la sienne mais avec plus de difficultés. Il retira ensuite son manteau, celui de la jeune femme qui se rapprocha du mage et le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le matelas. La mage de foudre le rejoignit en se plaçant au-dessus de son amant qui retira le top de Mitsuki qui faisait de même avec celui de Dranbalt. Les deux mages se retrouvèrent alors torse-nu. Ils en profitèrent pour se caresser sensuellement et s'embrasser fougueusement. Au bout de quelques temps, les deux chevaliers rompirent ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé et le jeune homme se redressa avec Mitsuki qui était toujours sur lui. Elle entoura avec ses jambes, la taille de Dranbalt qui la souleva par le bassin pour l'emmener sous les draps. Il la déposa sur le matelas d'une façon légèrement brusque mais cela ne déplut par pour autant à la jeune femme qui commençait à croire qu'il ne se lâcherait jamais avec elle. Mitsuki enleva sa jupe en la faisant descendre doucement le long de ses jambes en ayant pour but d'excité le jeune homme qui n'avait pas raté une seconde de ce moment. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et sans plus attendre, il se mit au-dessus de son amante et la ré-embrassa de plus belle mais plus sauvage qu'avant. Les mains du chevalier retracèrent la silhouette de Mitsuki qui sentait battre son cœur plus rapidement. La mage de foudre caressait le torse du chevalier en passant par pectoraux, en finissant par ses abdominaux et quand elle arriva à son bas ventre, elle hésita un peu au départ mais Dranbalt la rassura en lui murmurant :

«-Si tu veux qu'on arrête, on peut, je ne te forcerai pas»

Le mage du Conseil eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Mitsuki échangea leur place et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur Dranbalt, elle put reprendre ses caresses et faire ce qu'elle avait hésité à faire ; elle déboucla la ceinture de pantalon du jeune homme et fit glisser doucement le tissu le long des jambes de son amant qui essayait de faire disparaître les rougeurs qu'il avait aux joues. Quand la jeune femme eut finit de retirer le pantalon du mage, elle remonta vers la tête du chevalier et se mit à califourchon sur le corps de Dranbalt qui avait une assez bonne vue sur la poitrine de son amante. Les deux mages étaient maintenant en sous-vêtements, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient bientôt _le _faire. Cela sera la première fois pour Mitsuki, intérieurement elle était stressée, même beaucoup stressée, mais en même temps elle avait envie de le faire et surtout avec lui car elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas un coup d'un soir avec Dranbalt, elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il la lâche comme ça. Ils arrivèrent donc à ce stade où ils allaient dévoiler leurs intimités, Mitsuki sortit le grand jeu, elle fit descendre sensuellement le long de ses bras, ses bretelles de soutien-gorge. Elle le retira complètement laissant voir sa poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite au goût du jeune homme qui recommençait à avoir des rougeurs sur les joues. La jeune femme s'allongea, bras croisés sur le torse de Dranbalt qui entoura le bassin de la mage de foudre et lui caressa ses cuisses avec pleins de douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parut suffisante, le jeune homme retira le dernier vêtement de son amante avec habileté et rapidité ce qui fit rougir Mitsuki qui commençait à avoir chaud. Le chevalier rapprocha la jeune femme de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de ré-échanger les positions. Dranbalt avait une vue magnifique sur le corps de son amante, elle était parfaite et lui fit remarquer.

«-Tu es si magnifique, tu peux pas savoir, déclara-t-il avec sincérité et amour.

-Pour moi, tu seras toujours le plus beau, lui répondit-elle.

-Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

-Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas savoir.»

Il descendit sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement et en même temps il caressa des bouts des doigts, les seins de son amante qui lui caressait sensuellement le dos. Puis vient le moment où le chevalier retira son dernier vêtement. Mitsuki rougit encore plus quand elle se disait qu'ils étaient tout les deux en tenue d'Adam et Ève et aussi quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler son bas ventre. Dranbalt aussi était rouge et avait chaud même terriblement chaud, comme c'était aussi sa première fois, il ne voulait pas décevoir Mitsuki. Il la regarda et vit dans le regard de la jeune femme de l'envie mais aussi de l'inquiétude, serait-ce aussi sa première fois, apparemment oui. Pour la rassurer, il lui murmura.

«-Moi aussi, détend toi, ça risque de faire mal au début. Tu es prête ?»

Elle le regarda et elle pouvait voir la flamme de désir qui brûlait dans les yeux et pour lui répondre, elle hocha la tête. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Mitsuki avant d'entrer en elle tout doucement. Enfin, il ne faisait plus qu'un. Il pénétra de plus en plus profondément l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il put voir un éclair de douleur dans les yeux de son amante et vit une larme couler le long de sa joue ; il s'empressa de l'essuyer délicatement avec un de ses doigts. Il arrêta son mouvement pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

-Désolé, ma Suki, je t'aime.

-C'est..c'est pas grave, moi aussi je t'aime mon Dran'.

Elle se redressa et embrassa tendrement montrant tout l'amour qui les unissait.

-Tu..tu peux y aller, murmura Mitsuki lorsqu'elle s'était habitué à la présence du membre en elle.»

Il se retira légèrement puis ré-entra en elle un peu plus fort et un peu plus profondément en arrachant à la jeune femme un cri qui mélangeait plaisir et douleur. Au fil des minutes, les va-et-viens se firent plus pressants et puissant, laissant les deux chevaliers haletants et en sueur. Dranbalt embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme, en murmurant des «je t'aime» ou son prénom comme si il en dépendait. Bien sûr, Mitsuki lui rendit tout ses biens au double. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se redressa pour avoir sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

«-Je..je t'en supplie...continues...»

A ces paroles, Dranbalt accéléra le mouvement et fit grimper la chaleur entre eux deux. Mitsuki sentit que son premier orgasme se formait dans son ventre, ses parois se resserrèrent autour du membre du jeune homme et elle lui fit remarquer.

«-Ah...Dran...je...je crois...que...que...je vais...aaahhh»

Le chevalier sentit le liquide dans l'intimité de son amante mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua ses va-et-viens. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dranbalt sentit qu'il allait bientôt arriver à son terme en même temps que le deuxième orgasme de Mitsuki qui était à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme donna un dernier coup de rein qui eut pour effet de les emmener tout les deux au septième ciel. Il se déversa en elle. Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes et se décala sur le côté avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il mit sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme où il put entendre son cœur battre encore à tout rompre. Dranbalt passa son bras droit en travers du ventre de Mitsuki et la serra contre lui. La mage de foudre resserra aussi son emprise sur le chevalier.

«-C'était...génial, merci... pour cet instant, déclara Mitsuki.

-Merci à toi, Suki, je suis heureux que ça t'ai plut, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Je t'aime, Dran'.

-Je t'aime le plus.

-Comment ça peut être possible ?»

Les deux mages s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Tout était calme, les trois chevaliers dormaient paisiblement mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la nuit ne se passera pas comme prévue...

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 8 : Visites nocturnes

Dans deux chambres de l'auberge «Chez l'étranger» dans la ville d'Akane, les trois membres du Conseil dormaient paisiblement sans se douter des événements à venir. Dans la chambre du couple chevalier, Mitsuki qui dormait dans les bras de Dranbalt se réveilla et eu la surprise d'avoir froid même beaucoup. Quand elle expirait, elle pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de sa bouche, sa peau commençait à ressembler à celle des poules déplumées et elle avait des frissons incontrôlables. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amant qui apparemment avait froid lui aussi. Elle le vit battre des paupières et peu de temps après il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Mitsuki le regardait en tremblant. Il se redressa, s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de la réchauffer même si ça ne servait à rien. Comme il était glacé lui aussi, il décida de remettre son boxer et son haut pour avoir plus chaud. La jeune femme remit ses sous-vêtements et son haut également mais en vain, les deux mages avaient toujours froid.

Dans sa chambre, Rahal aussi avait froid et pas qu'un peu. Il se demandait pourquoi tout d'un coup il a commencé à faire si froid. C'était inexplicable. Il s'interrogeait si Dranbalt et Mitsuki ressentaient aussi ce climat glacial. Il décida de quitter ses draps, de revêtir son uniforme et de sortir de sa chambre. Il se rendit jusqu'au seuil de la porte de la chambre de ses amis et y toqua.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dranbalt et Mitsuki étaient dans leur lit, serrer l'un contre l'autre tout en essayant de se réchauffer. Les deux mages entendirent frapper à la porte et le jeune homme quitta son amante pour ouvrir la porte à leur visiteur. Il tomba sur Rahal qui gigotait sur place pour se réchauffer car tout le bâtiment devait être touché par ce froid inimaginable. Dranbalt demanda à son ami :

«-Tu saurai pas pourquoi il fait si froid ?

-Non à vrai dire j'allai te demander la même chose, répliqua Rahal.

Mitsuki fit interruption entre les deux garçons toute ré-habillée et ayant les vêtements de son amant en main. Elle lui donna et ajouta.

-Rhabilles toi et vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Ce froid...il n'est pas naturel. J'ai l'impression que c'est dû à une personne, répondit Mitsuki.

-Bonne déduction, mademoiselle du Conseil ! Intervint une voix masculine étrangère aux chevaliers des Runes.

Ils se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur qui était un homme assez imposante, qui avait l'air mûr, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris. Une cicatrice lui barrait le front et il avait aussi des boucles d'oreilles et une barbe en collier courte et éparse. Il portait un haut d'armure argenté avec une inscription «Absolute Zero» qui était inscrite au niveau pectoral gauche. Mitsuki qui continuait de détailler le visiteur s'aperçut qu'au niveau de son épaule gauche se trouvait le sceau de la guilde et ce symbole, la jeune femme l'avait déjà vu. Où ? Sur les brassards des squelettes lors qu'elle avait vu il y a deux jours. Eh oui, ce mec venait de Tartaros. La mage de foudre vit que le mage du froid portait également une cape blanche, des vêtements noirs et au niveau de son cou, un col roulé en fourrure. Ayant fini de détailler leur visiteur, Mitsuki décida de lui demander :

«-Que fais-tu ici, mage de Tartaros ?!

En entendant leur amie prononcée le nom de la guilde, les deux jeunes hommes furent les plus surpris et commencèrent à stresser. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de rester calme et d'écouter la conversation entre Mitsuki et cet inconnu.

-Je viens pour faire du tourisme, mon maître me l'a demandé, répondit ironiquement le mage de Tartaros.

-Pff...ne te fous pas de nous et dis-nous ton réel objectif mais au fait comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Mitsuki.

-Je m'appelle Silver mais on me nomme plus souvent «Silver du Zéro Absolu» à cause de mes pouvoirs.

-T'utilise une magie du froid ? Lui demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui c'est exact, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Devil Slayer des glaces, répondit Silver.

-Vous êtes...un...un chasseur de démon ?

-Oui et quels sont vos magies à vous ? Demanda le mage de la guilde noire.

-En quoi c 'est le sujet de conversation ?!je le répète, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?! S'impatienta Mitsuki.

-Ne vous énervez pas, je voulais juste savoir si vous pourriez me résister, répondit sadiquement Silver.

-Qu'est-ce tu dis ? Demanda Rahal inquiet.»

Les trois mages du Conseil se préparèrent à une éventualité tentative d'attaque envers le mage de Tartaros et eurent raison de se méfier. Le mage de glace, rapide, se déplaça vers les chevaliers et envoya une attaque de stalactites très aiguisées. Mitsuki essaya de les éviter comme ses deux amis mais malheureusement, il fallait bien qu'un morceau de glace atterrisse dans l'épaule gauche de Dranbalt qui hurla de douleur et dû se laisser tomber sol sous le coup de la douleur. En voyant son amant souffrir, la jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Mauvaise initiative. Une stalactite arriva dans son genou gauche et elle s'effondra au sol de la même façon que Dranbalt. Le mage de glace arrêta un instant ses offensives et lança aux chevaliers Runiques :

«-C'est pathétique, vous êtes tous aussi faible au Conseil ? Jackal risque de ne pas mettre longtemps à éliminer les 9 sénateurs.»

En entendant les propos du mage de Tartaros, les trois chevaliers se tendirent et ne surent comment réagir jusqu'au moment où Dranbalt murmura une idée à ses deux amis.

«-Mit...Mitsuki, Rahal...rappro...rapprochez vous...de...de moi... .

-Dranbalt que veux-tu faire, lui murmura Rahal.

-Dépêchez...vous...vite.

-Dran...qu'est-ce que...

-RAPPROCHEZ VOUS ET CRAMPONEZ VOUS A MOI ! Hurla Dranbalt qui souffrait de son épaule maintenant ensanglantée.

Mitsuki se rapprocha en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur son genou gauche et en masquant ses larmes. Rahal fit de même et se cramponna à l'épaule droite de son ami. Soudain Dranbalt les téléporta et Silver n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à cet imprévu. Il détruisit l'auberge et s'en alla d'Akane.

Du côté des chevaliers des Runes, Dranbalt avait réussi à les téléporter loin d'Akane donc loin du danger. Rahal qui avait eu la chance d'éviter les offensives de Silver essaya d'identifier où ils se trouvaient. Apparemment vu les lumières, ils devaient se trouver dans une ville vivante la nuit et il n'y en avait qu'une que le capitaine connaissait pour être aussi bruyante la nuit, Crocus la capitale. Il fallait de toute urgence trouver un endroit pour soigner Dranbalt et Mitsuki, la seule solution qu'avait Rahal était d'aller chercher des mages de Sabertooth, maintenant que Sting était le maître depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, la guilde était meilleure dans tout les domaines. Le capitaine savait que si il agissait pas tout de suite, ses deux amis seraient affaiblis, il fallait se dépêcher. Rahal laissa donc le couple pour aller chercher du secours auprès des tigres à dent de sabre. Il courra dans les rues illuminées de Crocus en direction de la guilde de Sabertooth. Évidemment le bâtiment de la guilde se trouvait dans les hauteurs de la ville, tout pour arranger le capitaine.

De leur côté, Dranbalt et Mitsuki essayaient de ne pas trop bouger mais ils se tordaient de douleur, ils sentaient leur sang couler sur leur peau et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les deux chevaliers étaient allongés sur le sol, Mitsuki essaya de se redresser mais oublia que son genou gauche était transpercé par une stalactite et dû aussitôt renoncer à se mettre dans cette position. Elle se ré-allongea à côté de Dranbalt qui tenait son épaule pour éviter de trop souffrir devant son amante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mitsuki qui ferma ses yeux et serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur et essaya de se rapprocher d'elle de la façon dont il pouvait. La jeune femme ré-ouvrit les yeux en sentant un souffle sur sa peau et vit Dranbalt tout près d'elle qui se tenait ferment l'épaule. Elle essaya de se rapprocher mais elle bascula contre le torse du jeune homme qui essaya d'oublier la douleur que son amante lui cause sans faire exprès. Sentant que le chevalier s'était tendu, Mitsuki se retira pour regarder Dranbalt qui la regardait aussi en essayant de masquer sa douleur à son amante. Mais celle-ci voyait bien qu'il souffrait et pas qu'un peu, elle décida d'engager une conversation car elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

«-Il est passé où Rahal ?

-Bah, il est..., répondit Dranbalt en regardant autour de lui, il n'est plus là.

-Mais où est-il allé ?

-J'en sais rien, le connaissant il a dû partir chercher du secours, espérons qui revienne vite.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.»

Mitsuki se déplaça du mieux qu'elle pouvait et se colla doucement contre le torse de Dranbalt et les deux mages restèrent ainsi pour l'instant.

Rahal lui arrivait enfin à la guilde de Sabertooth où tout était calme par rapport à la guilde de Fairy Tail où il était possible de recevoir une table en pleine figure dès qu'on entrait au sein du bâtiment. Le capitaine entra dans le bâtiment et ne vit que trois mages qui étaient encore présents. Il reconnut Sting, le Dragon Slayer de lumière qui était le nouveau maître de Sabertooth, Rogue son «jumeau» le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre et un grand homme musclé aux cheveux turquoise nommé Orga qui était un God Slayer de foudre. Les trois membres qui discutaient cessèrent de parler dès qu'ils virent Rahal entré dans leur guilde. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le capitaine de l'Unité des chevaliers Runiques débarque comme ça à l'improviste. Le maître de la guilde s'avança vers l'invité avec ses deux amis et le salua.

«-Salut euh...Rahal, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est exact, répliqua le capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, on peut vous aider ? Intervint Orga.

-Oui si ça ne vous dérange pas mais il faut faire vite.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sting.

-Je vous expliquerai en chemin, maintenant allons-y.

Les quatre mages sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville et en même temps, Rahal expliqua à Sting ce qui leur était arrivé à lui, Mitsuki et Dranbalt. Mais le Dragon Slayer ignorait qu'une jeune femme avait rejoint les chevaliers des Runes et il s'empressa de demander des informations sur Mitsuki.

-Elle est comment en physique ?

-Je ne réponds pas à ces questions et de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance, elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Sérieux ? Avec qui ?

-Dranbalt et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille que tu t'approche d'elle, il peut se montrer très possessif donc tu es prévenu.

-Ouais dommage, bref c'est pas l'sujet de conversation, il vous est arrivé quoi comme emmerdes ?

-..., nos supérieurs nous ont demandé d'enquêter sur les explosions que causait la guilde Tartaros dans une partie du pays. Nous avons constater que ces incidents laissaient des trous d'une grande envergure et profondeur et Mitsuki a entendu que ces trous serviraient dans deux jours environ.

-En quoi ça va leur servir ? Demanda Rogue.

-Mitsuki nous a informé que 9 mages appelés « Les 9 Portes Démoniaques » se serviront de ses trous pour peut être attaqué les environs, répondit Rahal.

-C'est astucieux, fit remarquer Orga.

-On peut le dire mais ce ne fut pas sans pertes humaines et ce ne sont pas les neuf mages en question les coupables, répliqua le capitaine.

-Comment ça ? Demandèrent les trois mages de Sabertooth.

-La guilde de Tartaros possède des mages intermédiaires et ces mages sont en fait des squelettes vivants d'après Mitsuki.

-..., dis voir c'est elle qui fait tout dans votre groupe ou quoi ? Demanda Sting.

-Non mais il est vrai qu'elle nous est très précieuse et d'une grande aide, si elle ne serait pas là, Dranbalt serait encore malheureux et nous ne saurions rien de Tartaros donc Mitsuki doit être sur pied et vite.

-Si tu le dis, vous ne savez que ça à propos de ces enfoirés ? Demanda le Dragon Slayer blanc.

-Pour l'instant oui, mais dépêchons-nous, mes amis doivent m'attendre.

-Ouais allons-y.»

Les quatre mages accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent vers l'endroit où Dranbalt et Mitsuki essayaient de « survivre » à leurs blessures mais les deux chevaliers avaient déjà perdu assez de sang pour que leur vue commence à se brouiller. En les voyant, Rahal se mit à courir suivi des tigres à dent de sabre. Arrivés auprès des deux mages blessés, le capitaine pu voir que les stalactites étaient toujours dans la peau de ses deux amis et qu'elles se coloraient de rouge à cause du sang. En voyant Rahal accompagné de trois mages de Sabertooth, Dranbalt fut d'une part soulagé mais d'une autre part méfiant envers Sting et Orga car ils savaient que ses deux mecs étaient des coureurs de jupons. Il jeta donc un regard mauvais aux deux mages en question ce que remarqua Mitsuki qui ne savaient rien du God Slayer et du blond qui virent aussi ce regard menaçant.

Rahal s'agenouilla à leur côté en leur demandant :

«-Comment vous vous sentez, j'imagine que si vous me répondez bien, je serai le plus surpris mais bon il faut pas rêver. Vos plaies ne sont pas superficielles malheureusement et il faut les bander au plus vite, vous avez et perdez toujours du sang en grandes quantités.

-Nan sans blague, comme si on le savait pas, rétorqua Dranbalt.

-Je vais t'aider à marcher, si tu veux bien, lui proposa Rahal.

-Mouais, faut déjà que tu me relève.

-Ah...euh...oui c'est vrai...

-Laisses faire, intervint Orga.

-Qu..., commença Dranbalt.»

Le God Slayer prit le bras non endommagé du chevalier et le souleva sans difficulté. Rahal arriva par derrière et mit le membre droit de Dranbalt sur son épaule gauche et entoura la taille de son ami de son bras gauche pour le soutenir jusqu'au Q.G. de Sabertooth. De son côté Mitsuki se fit aider par le seul garçon que Dranbalt aimait bien et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, Rogue. Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre s'approcha de la mage de foudre qui le trouva assez mystérieux avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui barrait la moitié droite de son visage et ses yeux grenats envoûtants surtout avec les pupilles fendues semblables à celles des dragons. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Mitsuki avec un air fermé et lui déclara :

«-Je vais t'aider à te relever et marcher, tiens toi à mon cou et cramponnes toi bien.

-Euh...d'accord.»

Il passa un de ses bras sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et entoura sa taille avec son autre membre pour réussir à la soulever. Rogue fut surpris de la légèreté de Mitsuki mais cela ne lui déplut pas pour autant, ça sera moins fatiguant. Étant donné son air renfermé, la mage de foudre ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ténébreux lui adresse la parole en marchant.

«-Tu es une nouvelle dans l'Ordre des chevaliers Runiques du Conseil, je n't'ai jamais vu avant ?

-..., Oui j'ai récemment été adouber.

-Je me demande pourquoi t'es aller au Conseil plutôt que dans une guilde, fit remarquer Rogue.

-Tout simplement pour protéger des innocents des guildes clandestines comme Tartaros, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres civils vivent ce que j'ai vécu à cause de Grimoire Heart.

-Mmhh...je vois, tu hais les guildes noires et tu veux leur faire payer, c'est ça ?

-Un peu près et toi t'es à Sabertooth depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda Mitsuki.

-Depuis...

-5 ans, intervint Sting qui était entré hasardeusement en même temps que lui.

-T'as ta réponse, répliqua Rogue.

-...D'accord et vous nous emmenez où là ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-A notre Q.G, répondit le God Slayer.»

Mitsuki ne sachant plus quoi dire se tut mais détourna son regard vers ses deux amis qui marchaient un peu plus devant elle et Rogue et elle s'aperçut qu'ils parlaient. De quoi ? Va savoir.

«-J'peux te demander un truc ? Demanda Dranbalt légèrement énervé.

-Oui même si je pense avoir deviner ta question, répliqua Rahal.

-Ouais bah je te la pose quand même, pourquoi t'as demandé de l'aide à des mecs de Sabertooth ?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que...

-Oui je sais mais c'était soi eux, soi rien et Mitsuki et toi seraient toujours dans un état qui laisse à désirer donc essayes de rester calme envers eux.

-J'vais essayer mais c'est pas dit que je le reste durant toute la durée qu'on sera dans leur guilde.

-Merci en tout cas pour tes efforts, Dranbalt.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Rahal c'est toi que je dois remercié. Grâce à toi, Mitsuki et moi seront guéris et vite remis sur pied donc merci.»

Rahal sourit à son ami et continuèrent de marcher avec les autres mages pour se rendre à la guilde de Sabertooth.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient arrivé au Q.G des tigres à dent de sabre et les deux mages blessés furent emmenés dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Dranbalt était assis sur un lit simple tandis que Mitsuki était allongée sur un autre matelas pour ne pas trop souffrir. Étrangement, les stalactites n'avaient toujours pas fondu ce qui était bizarre pour de la glace. Rahal qui avait accompagné ses amis, retira ses gants et toucha des bouts des doigts la stalactite plantée dans l'épaule de Dranbalt. Constat, l'arme était encore glacée. Le capitaine fut sidéré par la solidité de la stalactite, c'était inimaginable, en temps normal, la glace fondait dès qu'elle quittait un endroit froid. Très étrange. Mais alors qu'il la pensait fatigué, Mitsuki déclara.

«-C'est...bizarre, la glace est encore froide, mais...je pense que c'est dû à la magie du Devil Slayer.

Orga et les Twin dragons qui étaient aussi présents pour essayer de soigner leurs « hôtes », furent intéressés par cette annonce. Aussitôt Sting demanda :

«-Vous avez rencontré un chasseur de démon ?

-Ouais, à Akane, c'est lui qui nous a fait ça, répondit Mitsuki.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler de c'genre de magie, déclara Orga.

-A mon avis, cette magie est cinq fois plus puissante que celle Dragons Slayers et trois fois plus puissante que celle des God Slayers, intervint Dranbalt.

-Wouah...tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu ? Lui demanda Sting.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

-Euh...non mais déjà que je trouve Orga puissant, j'imagine pas plus puissant, répliqua le Dragon Slayer de la lumière.

-Bah, maintenant tu sauras que ça existe « _et tu dormiras moins con ce soir » _pensa Dranbalt.

-Ouais bon, c'est bien beau de vous avoir amener ici mais faut qu'on vous enlève ces trucs et ça...je sais pas trop comment on va procéder, avoua Sting.

-A mon avis, intervint le God Slayer, il faut employer la manière rapide.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandèrent Mitsuki et Dranbalt qui le sentaient pas.

-Bah...on vous retire ces stalactites, on désinfecte, on recoud et on bande, répondit Orga.

-Euh..., les deux chevaliers blessés commencèrent à avoir des gouttes de sueur sur leur figure.

-Où alors, on prend notre temps, on fait chauffé les stalactites avec ma lumière, elles fondent et pas de douleurs, proposa le jeune maître de Sabertooth.

-Perso, je préférerai la technique de Sting, avoua Mitsuki, mais nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, donc je prends la proposition d'Orga.

-Merci de ta confiance, la remercia le God Slayer en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Te fatigues pas avec tes clins d'œil, je suis déjà prise, répliqua Mitsuki.

-_Et bim ! Pensa Dranbalt. _

-Je...euh...non, bref et toi quelle technique tu veux ? Demanda Orga au chevalier blessé.

-La plus rapide.

-T'as pas froid au cœur enfin c'est cool, t'es pas une mauviette enfin...on verra bien.»

Dranbalt fusilla Orga du regard mais demanda pas son reste. Mais vint le moment que les deux blessés redoutaient, l'enlèvement de leur stalactite et là le jeune homme intervint avant Mitsuki qui voulait aussi dire ce qu'elle avait envie de dire.

«-Tu commences par qui ? Demanda Dranbalt en s'adressant au God Slayer.

-Vu que c'est toi qui dmande, j'vais commencé par toi.

-Hein ?

-Quoi t'as peur ? Le provoqua Orga.

-No...non, vas-y, rapide hein ?

-Ouais t'inquiètes.»

Le God Slayer s'avança vers Dranbalt qui s'attendait à souffrir d'une force inimaginable. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se laissa faire. Orga demanda à Rahal de tenir fermement son ami afin qu'il ne bouge pas de trop pour éviter d'aggraver la chose. Le God Slayer mit doucement ses puissantes mains sur la stalactite et commença à la retirer délicatement de l'épaule de Dranbalt qui se retenait de crier de douleur en gigotant sur place. En voyant cette scène, Mitsuki était assez horrifiée... voir celui qu'elle aime souffrir autant, c'était affreux. Elle voyait du sang couler sur le haut de Dranbalt qui n'en avait pas fini.

Peu de temps après, Orga avait enfin terminé d'extraire la stalactite de l'épaule du chevalier qui n'en pouvait plus. Le God Slayer demanda à Rogue et Sting de finir le travail avec Dranbalt pendant qu'il s'occuperait de Mitsuki. Rahal se plaça derrière la jeune femme et la tint aussi fermement que son amant pour faciliter la tâche à Orga. Le mage de Sabertooth réalisa la même manœuvre d'il y a quelque minute sur le genou de la mage de foudre. Mitsuki crut qu'elle allait mourir, c'était la plus douloureuse blessure qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne contenant plus sa douleur, elle laissa couler des larmes de douleur qu'elle s'empressa de sécher devant Orga. Quelques minutes plus tard, la stalactite avait enfin quitté le genou de la jeune femme et les Twin dragons s'occupaient de la désinfecter, de la recoudre et de la bander.

Ce fut qu'en fin de soirée, que les deux blessés purent soufflés un peu. Orga avait rapproché le lit de Mitsuki à côté de celui de Dranbalt et tout les deux furent heureux d'être enfin seuls. La jeune femme s'était mise en sous-vêtements et aida son amant à retirer son uniforme couvert de sang. Il se retrouva en boxer et Mitsuki se blottie contre lui en faisant attention à son épaule en lui demandant.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Je pense qu'on va dormir et que pour demain on verra, répondit Dranbalt.

-Je sais que ça me regarde peut être pas mais de quoi vous parliez avec Rahal tout à l'heure pendant qu'on marchait ?

-Je...je lui parlais des mecs de Sabertooth comme Sting et Orga.

-Laisses moi deviner, c'est des coureurs de jupons ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Et te connaissant, tu n'aimais pas trop que ces deux mecs soient près de moi, j'ai raison ?

-Oui.

-T'as dû remarquer tout à l'heure que j'ai rétorquer Orga non ?

-Ça oui j'ai bien remarqué.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai réagis de cette manière ?

-Non ?

-Parce que j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est toi. Personne peut te remplacer pour moi.»

En guise de reconnaissance, le jeune homme lui sourit et prit possession de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement comme à son habitude. Malheureusement la nuit fut difficile pour les deux mages et ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir serrer l'un contre l'autre. Mais ils savaient pas ce que demain leur réservait comme mauvaise surprise...

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 9 : De mauvaises surprises

La nuit qu'avait passé les trois chevaliers Runiques ne fut pas de tout repos, entre un réveil glacial, une offensive de stalactites et l'aide des mages de Sabertooth pour enlever ces morceaux de glace des corps de Mitsuki ainsi de Dranbalt, il y avait de quoi être crever. Mais cette fois, les mages du Conseil purent dormir tranquillement et récupérer des forces pour la journée qui les attendait.

Rahal qui était le premier des trois chevaliers à se réveiller, décida de laisser ses deux amis dormir encore un peu pour qu'ils soient au meilleur de leur forme. Le capitaine quitta la chambre que Sting lui avait attribué la veille et rejoignit la salle commune où les mages commencèrent à arriver. Il put s'apercevoir que certains mages de la nuit derrière n'étaient pas présent mais que des mages comme Rufus où Yukino étaient là. Il s'assit à une table seul et ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mage du Memory Make le rejoigne. Il se plaça en face du chevalier et engagea la conversation.

«-Alors comme ça, les chevaliers des Runes ont fait recourt à Sabertooth pour les aider.

-Oui, il faut dire que nous étions dans l'urgence et près de Crocus donc j'ai pensé à votre guilde en premier et j'ai eu raison, répliqua Rahal.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé avant d'arriver ici ?»

Rahal lui raconta alors les péripéties que Mitsuki, Dranbalt et lui avaient vécu depuis la ville de Mouhn. Rufus ne su quoi dire en entendant ses propos, ce qui était entrain de se préparer était grave et qu'il fallait agir à chaque chose qui paraissait paranormal. Le mage de Sabertooth avait du mal à croire que Tartaros voulait éliminer les neuf sénateurs du Conseil. Pourquoi les tuer eux et pas les mages des guildes qui sont plus dangereux ? Nul ne le sait. Après tout ce n'était peut être que de la provoque mais le capitaine se méfiait des propos de Silver. Rufus allait dire quelque chose mais au même moment Orga arriva en courant dans la guilde l'air assez paniqué ce que le mage de Memory Make et la constellationniste qui était aussi présente trouvèrent bizarre. Essoufflé, le God Slayer annonça quand même :

«-Venez vite ! Dehors !»

Les mages présents suivirent Orga dehors et celui-ci leur montra une nuée de fumée noire au Sud Est de Crocus et en réfléchissant, Rahal s'aperçut que dans la même direction, il y avait la ville d'Era. Il lui a fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler l'information et quand il comprit enfin, il se pétrifia. Quelqu'un avait bel et bien fait explosé le Conseil où des habitations. Il reprit ces esprits et à peine eut-il le temps de les reprendre qu'il courut dans la guilde pour aller chercher ses deux amis dans leur chambre.

Dans leur chambre, Mitsuki et Dranbalt étaient réveillés mais seule la jeune femme était debout. Mais se mettre debout sans plier sa jambe gauche lui avait prit beaucoup de temps et ça avait été très éprouvant. Enfin maintenant qu'elle était debout, elle y restait seulement remettre l'uniforme des chevaliers des Runes sans plier une jambe, c'était très compliqué. Elle réussit tout de même à mettre l'intégralité de son uniforme sous l'œil discret de Dranbalt qui n'avait pas arrêter de la reluqué, il faut dire qu'avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir un petit peu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se tourne vers lui et il fut prit sur le fait. Elle sourit de sa victoire tandis que le jeune homme rosit de gêne face à la situation. Amusée par le gêne de son amant, elle s'approcha du côté du lit où le chevalier se trouvait et aussitôt Dranbalt se releva pour réduire l'écart qui le séparait de Mitsuki. Arrivé près de la jeune femme, il lui entoura la taille et elle posa ses mains sur son torse tout en le caressant sensuellement. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, rapprochèrent leur tête, mélangèrent leur souffle et finirent par s'embrasser passionnément transmettant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut suffisant, ils rompirent le baiser mais ne quittèrent pas leur étreinte pour autant, mais en se rappelant qu'ils devaient repartir pour Era, ils durent se quitter pour que Dranbalt remette son uniforme. Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, Mitsuki allait jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et fit un nuage de fumée et comme elle savait se repérer grâce au soleil, elle put déduire que ces cendres venaient du Sud-Est. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans cette direction par rapport à Crocus. Elle voulut demander à Dranbalt mais en se retournant elle put apercevoir sur sa gauche, une carte du royaume de Fiore accrochée au mur. Elle chercha la capitale et quand elle eut trouver, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait au Sud-Est. Mitsuki crut rêver quand elle vit le nom « Era » inscrit sur la carte, alors le Devil Slayer avait dit vrai, un des mage de Tartaros avait fait explosé la ville et par conséquent le Conseil. La panique s'empara de la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle regarda Dranbalt qui s'était mis assis sur le bord du lit et qui essayait tant bien que de mal de remettre les habits de son uniforme. Aussitôt, Mitsuki vint en aide au chevalier prestement en s'asseyant sur ses jambes et en lui enfilant son haut tout en faisant attention son épaule bandée. En voyant la jeune femme l'aider, Dranbalt put remarquer qu'elle tremblait et respirait comme si elle avait couru. Elle allait prendre son manteau mais il la stoppa dans son geste en lui attrapant vivement son poignet et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-..., Rien, pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune femme en baissant légèrement la tête.

Il lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Mitsuki, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard du chevalier.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, il se passe quelque chose de grave à Era, déclara-t-elle.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je regardais dehors quand j'ai vu au loin un nuage de fumée. Comme je ne savais pas ce qui se trouvait au Sud Est de Crocus, j'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dans cette direction sur la carte et c'est là que j'ai vu Era d'inscrit, voilà comment je le sais, lui répondit Mitsuki.

A ce moment là, Dranbalt se figea et ne sut quoi dire devant la situation. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son amante s'était libérée de son emprise et était entrain de lui mettre son manteau enfin essayait puisqu'il ne bougeait depuis quelques minutes. Comme elle en avait marre de perdre du temps inutilement, Mitsuki mit une de ses mains sur la joue de celui qu'elle aimait et rapprocha la tête de la sienne.

-Je sais que tu es choqué par ce qui arrive mais si on se dépêche pas, on ne pourra pas faire grand chose, donc fini de t'habiller pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir Sting et les autres, murmura Mitsuki.

Dranbalt cligna des yeux et regarda celle qui lui était précieuse.

-D'accord..., répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme quitta avec regrets son siège qui était les jambes du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle puisse arriver totalement devant, Dranbalt se téléporta et arriva devant Mitsuki qui fut surprise encore une fois de sa rapidité.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara le jeune homme déjà prêt.

-Tu as fait vite, dis moi, tu veux pas me laisser seule avec ses mec hein ?

-Mmhh...nan pas vraiment, pourquoi ça te gêne que je vienne ?

-Non pas du tout c'est même mieux, crois moi, répondit Mitsuki d'une voix envoûtante.

-Me parles pas de cette manière, je résisterai pas à cette voix assez...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Dépêchez-vous ! On doit rentrer tout de suite à Era, quelque chose de grave est entrain de se produire ! S'exclama Rahal.

Ayant pas vu le coup venir, Mitsuki avait sauté au cou de Dranbalt. Le capitaine en voyant cette scène, s'en voulut tout de suite de les avoir dérangé et voulut se pardonner mais la jeune femme le devança.

-Rahal, je sais que ce qui est entrain de se passer à Era est grave, mais c'est pas une raison pour débouler dans notre chambre nous l'annoncer pour nous faire peur, déclara la jeune femme blasée.

-Désolé mais il faut partir maintenant au sinon, nous arriverons jamais à temps pour sauver des innocents, répliqua Rahal.

-Vous partez déjà ? Intervint Sting pas réveillé dans le couloir accompagné de son jumeau et de leurs exceeds.

-Oui, nous devons retourner au plus vite à Era, lui répondit Dranbalt.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les Dragons Slayers.

-Quelque chose de grave est entrain de se produire mais nous ne savons pas quoi. On a juste pu voir de la fumée s'échapper du Sud Est, répliqua Mitsuki.

-Comment vous comptez vous y rendre ? Demanda le jeune maître de Sabertooth.

Les trois mages du Conseil se regardèrent.

-Euh..., commença Rahal.

-Par téléportation, intervint Dranbalt.

Mitsuki et le capitaine le regardèrent.

-Tu penses que ça va aller avec ta blessure ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiendrai le coup, lui répondit le chevalier.

Dranbalt se rapprocha de ses deux amis, mit une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Rahal et l'autre sur la taille de Mitsuki.

-Une dernière chose avant que nous partions, déclara Rahal, faites tous attention à la guilde de Tartaros, quand nous aurons plus d'informations sur les mages, on vous les fera parvenir. Sur ce, merci de votre aide et à bientôt.

Les trois chevaliers disparurent grâce au pouvoir de Dranbalt et laissèrent les Dragons Slayers seuls dans le couloirs.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Rogue.

-On prévient les autres de ce que le mec du Conseil vient de dire, lui répondit Sting.»

Pendant ce temps, les trois chevaliers Runiques arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville d'Era. Jusqu'ici tout paraissait calme mais n'ayant pas envie qu'il y ai des morts sans raison, Rahal matérialisa avec sa magie des Runes une zone où les forces ennemies ne pourront pas y pénétrer et il chargea Mitsuki et Dranbalt d'aller chercher les innocents dans leur maison. Ce travail fut long et assez épuisant pour le couple chevalier mais ils réussirent quand même à mettre tout les innocents dans la zone protégée par les Runes de leur ami. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient être tranquille une autre explosion retentit et les chevaliers virent que le siège du Conseil était touché. Étant très fatigué à cause de ses déplacements, Dranbalt rassembla ses dernières forces et se téléporta avec Rahal et Mitsuki pour atterrir devant le bâtiment où siègent les conseillers. Malheureusement le mal était fait, une grande partie du siège s'était écroulée mais le plus grave s'était que les neuf sénateurs soient décédés, enfin pas tous. Mitsuki qui soutenait Dranbalt crut voir une personne encore vivante et en un seul morceau et elle avait bien vu.

«-Rahal, là ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un encore en vie.

Le capitaine essaya de voir qui était cette personne.

-C'est Maître Org ! Allons le secourir !

-Non ! Rahal reste là, il doit être encore là ! Le mage de Tartaros !

-Ratt...rattrape le...av...avant qu'il soit...tr...trop tard, lui murmura Dranbalt.

-Dranbalt...et toi ?

-Pose moi derrière...derrière ce mur, répondit le chevalier en montrant un mur du siège encore debout.

-D'accord... .

Elle le soutint pour marcher et le déposa doucement au sol.

-Fais attention à toi, déclara-t-il.

-Toi aussi.»

Mitsuki laissa Dranbalt et alla rejoindre Rahal qui était auprès du sénateur.

«-Maître Org, accrochez vous ça va aller, le rassura Rahal.

-Rahal...que...que fais tu ici, fuis ou tu vas finir comme les autres, répliqua Org.

-Non, je peux pas vous laisser comme ça, déclara le capitaine.

-Rahal !

La jeune femme le rejoignit auprès du conseiller.

-Mitsuki, aide-moi, on va l'aider à se mettre debout, répliqua Rahal en parlant du sénateur.

-Non, Rahal, vous ne devez pas restez, vous allez vous faire tuer, partez !

-Pas sans vous, déclara Mitsuki.

-Écoutez moi vous deux, vous devez partir, restez en vie, vous avez encore toute votre vie à vivre, moi je suis vieux et j'ai terminé mon travail, si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir et n'aurez pas eu le temps d'accomplir votre destin. Donc partez, c'est un ordre !

-Je sais que vous allez nous trouver têtus mais nous rest...

Rahal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un le frappa en pleine figure et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

-RAHAL !

Mitsuki courut jusqu'à lui mais oublia Org, aussitôt elle ne su quel mage elle devait aller voir et le sénateur le vit.

-Mitsuki...

Le sénateur n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé qu'un jeune homme qui ressemblait à un...à un chacal s'approcha de lui avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. La jeune femme se dirigea aussitôt vers Org mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Dranbalt lui barre la route.

-N'y vas pas, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Mais...on peut pas le laisser se faire tuer devant nos yeux ! Répliqua Mitsuki.

-Suki, si on reste, on se fera tuer de la même façon que les sénateurs et tout les autres membres du Conseil, or j'ai pas envie de mourir alors que j'ai enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime et avec qui j'espère vivre quand tout ça sera fini.

Il vit des larmes coulées sur les joues de Mitsuki et aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Oh, que c'est émouvant, deux mages du Conseil qui s'étreignent, ça me donne envie de vomir, déclara le mage de Tartaros qui avait mit sa main sur la tête du sénateur.

Le chevalier se retira de l'étreinte mettant Mitsuki derrière lui.

-T'es de Tartaros ? Lui demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui, je m'appelle Jackal, je suis une des Neuf Portes Démoniaques et je vais en finir avec lui. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui, je m'occupe de vous deux.

-Dran...Dranbalt, Mit...Mitsuki, partez ! Fuyez pour donner l'alerte et pour que votre justice remplace par la notre !

Jackal tua Org en le faisant...exploser.

-Noonnn ! Maître Org !

Mitsuki et Dranbalt voulurent empêcher ça mais trop tard, le démon avait déjà œuvrer et maintenant tout les sénateurs n'étaient plus de ce monde. Il ne restaient que les trois chevaliers Runiques pour établir la justice dans tout Fiore.

-Maintenant à vous deux de subir la même chose, déclara sadiquement Jackal.

Le mage de Tartaros se rapprocha dangereusement des deux chevaliers.

-Va rejoindre Rahal, fais moi confiance, murmura Dranbalt par dessus son épaule.

-..., D'accord.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à Rahal qui était encore dans les pommes et attendit Dranbalt.

-Oh, à ce que je vois, tu veux mourir le premier, c'est courageux de la part d'un mec du Conseil.

-Plus personne ne mourra à cause de toi.

-Peut être mais avant que je te tue, je voudrai savoir quelque chose qui _la_ concerne, déclara Jackal en montrant Mitsuki du doigt, elle utilise quoi comme magie ?

-En quoi ça te regarde et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas, seulement, cette puissance, me rappelle celle de Silver qui est un Devil Slayer.

-Mitsuki n'est pas une chasseuse de démon, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, que sais-tu d'elle précisément ?»

Dranbalt ne su quoi répondre et plutôt que de perdre son temps avec lui, il se téléporta vers ses deux amis et se téléporta avec eux loin du Conseil, loin de Jackal.

Au même moment, Jackal se demanda :

«-Ce mec veut pas me croire mais je suis sûr que la fille qui était avec lui est une Devil Slayer.»

Il quitta Era en s'évaporant comme les squelettes et rejoignit son Q.G.

Au même moment, les trois chevaliers des Runes atterrirent dans une ville loin de d'Era et essayèrent de savoir où ils étaient. Étrangement, le village disait quelque chose à Mitsuki et c'est là qu'elle su dans quelle ville ils se trouvaient, Uita. Tout ces souvenirs refirent surface, elle se voyait à seize ans entrain d'attendre que le temps passe à l'orphelinat et c'est là qu'elle vit des chevaliers Runiques qui étaient de passage dans la ville. Elle se souvint qu'elle les avait regardé avec admiration mais à cette époque, ce n'était pas Rahal qui était à la tête des soldats et Dranbalt n'était pas encore rentré au Conseil. En parlant de lui, il paraissait dans ses pensées et n'avait plus regardé Mitsuki depuis qu'il avait quitté Era. Cela ne plu pas de trop à la jeune femme qui le soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça en ce moment. Elle décida d'aller voir si la dame qui s'était occupée d'elle se trouvait toujours ici, elle délaissa donc Dranbalt qui veillait sur Rahal toujours assommé par le coup de Jackal. Le jeune homme avait vu son amante partir vers le centre de la ville et se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Serait-elle fâchée ? Ou autre chose, il ne le savait pas. Il repensait au parole du mage de Tartaros, si elle était pas une simple mage de foudre et si elle était une Devil Slayer, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et préféra la laisser seule...pour l'instant.

_A suivre..._

Désolée de couper à ce moment là, le chapitre dix arrive dans pas longtemps !

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Mitsukimoon : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant car pleins de choses sur Mitsuki vont être dévoilées dans le prochain chapitre... ;) **

**Akemi-sempai : J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira =) **


	10. Chapter 10

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 10 : Origines dévoilées

Les trois chevaliers du Conseil avait quitté Crocus en catastrophe pour rejoindre Era où un des neuf mages des Portes Démoniaques de Tartaros avait fait explosé le siège du Conseil et ses sénateurs. Ils partirent aussitôt de là mais avant de partir, Jackal avait réussi à faire douter Dranbalt sur les réels pouvoirs de Mitsuki. Là il était avec Rahal qui était assommé car le mage de Tartaros l'avait attaqué à la tête. La jeune femme l'avait délaissé comme ça pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Mitsuki avança donc seule en faisant attention à son genou et en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Dranbalt et de son comportement. Elle mit pas longtemps à retrouver l'orphelinat mais apparemment il n'y avait plus d'enfants mais juste à côté se trouvait la maison des responsables. Comme elle voulait pas les déranger, elle attendit que son ancienne tutrice sorte dehors et espérait qu'elle la reconnaisse. Heureusement pour Mitsuki, Taya, la femme qui était maintenant devenue une jeune retraité et qui s'était occupée d'elle jusqu'à 18 ans, sortit sur sa terrasse passer un cou de balai. En même temps, elle regardait le paysage et quand elle vit une jeune femme habillé de l'uniforme des chevaliers des Runes qui la regardait, elle eut un doute sur l'identité de la jeune inconnue et arrêta son petit ménage pour se diriger vers Mitsuki qui se sentait nostalgique de revoir la vieille femme encore ici. Quand Taya fut à quelques mètres de la mage de foudre, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, plus de doute c'était bien Mitsuki, la jeune fille qui avait fugué à ses 18 ans. Elle accéléra le pas et lorsqu'elle fut devant la femme chevalier elle laissa couler ses larmes de joie.

«-C'est...c'est bien toi...Mitsuki ? Demanda Taya.

La mage de foudre laissa elle aussi ses larmes de joie couler et étreignit la vieille femme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Oui...c'est moi...je...désolée...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant, je pouvais comprendre que tu en avais marre d'être ici, bon il est vrai que j'aurai préféré que nous prévienne mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis heureuse de te revoir en bonne santé après sept ans.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse, vous n'avez pas changé, toujours aussi gentille, sereine et toutes les autres qualités qui existent.

-Tu es toujours aussi aimable et gentille. En plus de ça, tu es devenue une ravissante femme chevalier. M'as-tu ramené un fiancé ?

-Euh nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés mais oui il est là mais nous sommes en service et...

-Oh vous pouvez bien faire une pause non ?

-Oui, par contre ça te dérangerai de soigner notre ami le capitaine des chevaliers et de nous loger ?

-Non au contraire, va vite les chercher, il y a tout juste trois chambres, je vais préparé du thé. Ah et je voulais te demander quelque chose maintenant que tu es plus âgée.

-Oui de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Le dernier soir que tu étais avec tes grands-parents, de quoi ont-ils parler ?

-..., Euh...je crois qu'ils me renseignaient sur les guildes clandestines, pourquoi, ils n'auraient pas dû ?

-Si au contraire. Bon va me chercher ton petit ami et ton ami pour que je le soigne.

-Mmhh, d'accord, j'y vais.»

La vieille femme sourit à la mage de foudre et repartit vers son logis laissant seule Mitsuki qui revint vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Dranbalt qui était toujours auprès de Rahal se demandait où Mitsuki était allée mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il vit la jeune femme revenir vers eux. Il se releva et souleva Rahal et le mit sur ses épaules et s'avança vers elle.

«-Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Chercher un logis pour la nuit, répondit simplement Mitsuki.

-Et tu en a trouver un ?

-Oui c'est bon, on y va ?

-Euh...oui, allons-y, répondit Dranbalt étonné du comportement direct de sa compagne.»

Les deux mages marchèrent en direction de la maison de Taya qui les attendait sur le seuil de la porte tout en souriant. Elle les vit arriver et les rejoignit aussitôt pour aider Dranbalt avec Rahal.

Quand le mage de la téléportation vit Taya, il demanda qui était cette vieille femme que Mitsuki avait l'air de connaître. Elle était d'assez petite taille, pas grosse et avait les cheveux déjà gris et son regard était pleins de sérénité.

«-Bonjour jeune homme, je m'appelle Taya, j'étais la tutrice de Mitsuki jusqu'à ses dix huit ans et toi tu doit être...

-Dranbalt, son petit ami.

-Enchantée et heureuse de te connaître, venez, nous seront mieux à l'intérieur, répliqua Taya.

La vieille femme les conduisit vers sa maison et les fit entrer.

-Ah et qui est ce malheureux jeune homme ? Demanda l'ancienne tutrice de Mitsuki.

-C'est Rahal, un mage l'a attaqué assez brutalement et ça l'a assommé, lui répondit la mage de foudre.

-Je vais demander à mon mari de le porter jusqu'à une chambre.

-Je vous remercie, Taya, répliqua Mitsuki.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, mon enfant et toi aussi Dranbalt.

-Merci de bien vouloir nous héberger et soigner notre ami, déclara le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-Taya ? Qui est avec toi ? Intervint une voix masculine.

-Akio viens vite me rejoindre !

Les deux chevaliers entendirent le son des pas de l'homme approché.

-Qui sont ces jeunes gens ? Demanda Akio.

-Tu reconnaît pas quelqu'un ? L'interrogea Taya.

-Mmhh...

Akio se rapprocha des chevaliers Runiques et les regarda. Il les regarda à tour de rôle mais revint plusieurs fois sur Mitsuki.

-Mmhh...ses yeux de couleur jaunâtre, je les ai déjà vu quelque part et ce visage m'est familier même très familier. Il me rappelle une jeune fille, Mitsuki, elle s'appelait.

-..., C'est moi même, Akio, déclara la mage de foudre.

Le vieil homme mit du temps à assimiler l'information et lorsqu'il comprit, il se rapprocha de Mitsuki et l'étreignit.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir vivante, ma grande fille.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps, Akio.

-Je vois que tu as atteint ton but, tu fais partit du Conseil, je ne peux que te féliciter !

-Merci mais avant de continuer à te raconter ce que j'ai vécu, tu pourrais emmener Rahal dans une chambre, il faut le soigner.

-Oui je vais le faire et au fait c'est quoi votre nom à vous ? Demanda Akio à Dranbalt.

-Moi, c'est Dranbalt.

-Enchanté, vous m'excusez mais je vous emprunte votre ami.

Akio prit doucement Rahal de l'épaule du jeune homme et le mit sur ses épaules pour l'emmener dans une chambre de la maison. Il le déposa sur le lit et partit chercher un sac de glace dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Le vieil homme laissa la glace faire son effet et retourna avec sa femme et les deux chevaliers des Runes qui étaient toujours dans l'entrée.

-Mitsuki, je...j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, déclara Akio, viens avec moi.

-Euh...d'accord.

La jeune femme partit avec le vieil homme sans même donner un regard à Dranbalt qui se demandait toujours pourquoi elle l'ignorait. Le chevalier se retrouva donc seul avec Taya qui l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle sur la table de la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent et la vieille femme lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Taya.

-Comment ça se passe quoi ?

-Entre toi et Mitsuki ?

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement.

-Euh...je...ça se passe...bien oui...

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi...

-C'est...que en ce moment...je...j'ai comme un doute enfin un mage de guilde clandestine a réussi à me faire douter sur l'identité de Mitsuki et...je...je ne sais pas...

Il vit Taya baisser la tête.

-Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Dranbalt.

La vieille femme mit du temps à répondre.

-Il est temps que je parle de ça à quelqu'un.

-Euh...de quoi voulez vous parlez ?

-Des réelles origines de Mitsuki.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par là ? »

Au même moment, Akio avait emmené Mitsuki dans le sous-sol de la maison.

«-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et le vieil homme l'ouvrit.

-Entre et je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir, répondit Akio.

Mitsuki s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'une espèce de commode à quatre tiroirs qui logeait la salle.

-Que fait une commode dans un endroit pareil ? Demanda la mage de foudre.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas non encore à une des questions et cela commença à énerver Mitsuki. Akio se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir le plus haut sous les yeux attentionnés de la jeune femme.

-Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait ici maintenant ?

-T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu as vécu seulement avec tes grands-parents, pas avec ta mère, ni ton père ?

-Euh, mes grands-parents m'ont dit que mes parents étaient partis en mission mais qu'ils y avaient péri.

A cette révélation, Akio baissa la tête.

_-Ils ne lui ont rien dit, ils ont préféré nier la vérité que de tout lui avouer, pensa le vieil homme. _

-Un problème ?

-Non, Mitsuki, il est temps que tu saches des choses qui t'ont été caché par tes grands-parents.

-Hein ?! De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Ta mère et ton père n'ont jamais péri en mission.

-..., Attends, ça veut dire qu'ils sont vivants, quelque part ?

-Non, enfin, ta mère elle, est bien décédée mais pas en mission.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a au moins trente ans de cela, Miyuki, ta mère, est allée dans les hautes forêts pour faire quelque chose que moi et Taya ignorons la nature. Ne la voyant par revenir le soir, nous en avons conclut qu'elle s'était perdue et tout le monde sait que quand on se perd dans ces forêts, on n'y ressort pas vivant. Mais ta mère fut l'exception, une après-midi je la vis passer devant la maison et Taya et moi sommes allés la voir pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

-Et alors, comment était-elle ? Le coupa Mitsuki.

-Je me souviens qu'elle était en pleine forme à part son teint plutôt pâle qui m'a interpellé. Taya l'a invité chez nous et nous a raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu.»

Du côté de Dranbalt et Taya.

-Quand Mitsuki a intégrer l'Ordre des chevaliers Runiques elle a dû te dire qu'elle maîtrisait la magie de la foudre c'est exact ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Eh bien ça ne l'ai qu'à moitié.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a plus de trente ans, la mère de Mitsuki, Miyuki était partit dans les hautes forêts à la recherche de quelque chose mais j'ai n'ai jamais su quoi. J'ai ensuite appris qu'elle s'était perdue et on ne la revit plus pendant quatre jours. A ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle avait rencontré hasardeusement un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux noirs, il s'était montré extrêmement gentil et avait prit soin de Miyuki pendant son séjour en forêt.

-Vous avait-elle dit comment cet homme était habillé ? Le coupa Dranbalt.

-Non enfin elle m'avait juste précisé qu'il ressemblait à un Immortel.

Dranbalt eut peur de comprendre mais préféra écouter la suite de l'histoire.

-Tu le connais ?

-Vous avait-elle précisé son nom ?

-Mmhh...je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble qu'elle avait dit qu'il s'appelait...Ze...Zeloph, non euh...ah, Zeleph, c'était Zeleph.

Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé et se pétrifia sur la chaise. Il ne bougea plus trop troublé par la révélation et baissa la tête.

-Tu veux que je continue ? Lui demanda Taya.

-..., euh...oui...allez-y.

-Quand elle était revenue, je l'ai invité chez nous pour qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle avait vécu mais elle fut souvent interrompu par des...

-Par quoi ? Demanda Dranbalt sans relever la tête.

-Par des nausées...»

Le jeune homme serra ses poings sous la table.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Mitsuki et Akio.

«-Et alors qu'a-t-elle vécu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-A ce qu'elle nous avait raconter, elle avait rencontré un jeune homme qui avait les cheveux et les yeux de couleur ébène. Miyuki nous avait aussi préciser qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un vrai humain, mais plutôt...d'un Immortel. Elle n'a pas voulut nous le dire mais à mon avis, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui et pas qu'un peu.

-Comment ça « pas qu'un peu »

-Lorsqu'elle nous racontait ses mésaventures, elle fut souvent interrompue par des nausées et qui dit nausées dit ?

-Que...qu'elle était...

-Oui, elle était enceinte...et de toi.

Mitsuki ne su quoi face à cette révélation.

-Et...comment s'appelle mon père ?

-Il s'appelle...Ze...Zeleph.

La jeune femme regarda Akio qui avait encore une fois baisser la tête.

-Ce nom...il me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus vraiment quoi..., avoua Mitsuki.

-Zeleph...est le mage noir le plus puissant qui existe dans notre monde. Ta mère est tombé amoureuse de l'ennemi numéro de cet univers.

Encore une annonce sidérante, la mage de foudre préféra s'asseoir. Elle pensa à Dranbalt. Si Taya lui disait tout ce que Akio était entrain de lui révéler, il ne voudrait sans doute plus la revoir. Elle commençait à avoir les yeux qui piquaient et laissa ses larmes coulées sur ses joues.

-Continues je veux tout savoir.

-Comme tu t'en doute, neuf mois plus tard, tu es née mais bizarrement tu n'as rien hérité de ton père, ce fut une des choses positives. Miyuki était tellement heureuse à ce moment là, bien sûr tes grands-parents et nous même aussi mais nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de penser que ta mère ait fait une énorme bêtise en faisant un enfant au mage noir.

-..., Donc, si je résume...je n'aurai jamais dû...

-Naître oui.»

Mitsuki se retint de dire ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant et préféra écouter le reste des révélation.

Du côté de la vieille femme et Dranbalt.

«-Mitsuki est en réalité la fille de Zeleph le mage noir, déclara Taya sur un ton grave.

Dranbalt ne répondit rien et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Et tu te demandais quels sont les vrais pouvoirs de Mitsuki c'est bien ça ?

Le chevalier releva la tête et regarda Taya.

-Oui, à la base je voulais juste que vous me renseigniez sur ses pouvoirs et j'ai une question, est-ce qu'elle savait tout ça, Mitsuki ?

-Non, elle ignorait tout et pour ses pouvoirs il a fallut que je t'avoue tout, sinon tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi elle a ce pouvoir là...

-Quels pouvoirs a-t-elle ?! Demanda Dranbalt qui commençait à s'énerver.

-C'est une Devil Slayer de foudre. Chasseuse de démons, elle doit tenir ça de son père qui en ai un et elle a hérédité de la foudre par sa mère qui d'ailleurs aurait pu faire partit des Dix Mages Sacrés de Fiore.

-Je me fiche que sa mère était puissante ou pas, terminez votre histoire, ordonna le jeune homme.»

Du côté d'Akio et de Mitsuki.

«-Et...donc je suppose que j'ai quand même hérédité de quelque chose de mon père non ? Demanda la mage de foudre.

-Je ne pense pas mais je pense que tu sais que tu n'es pas une simple mage de foudre mais une Devil Slayer de foudre.

Soudain Mitsuki crut comprendre pourquoi Dranbalt ne l'avait plus regardé, il avait deviner ses réels pouvoirs mais comment...Jackal lui aurait dit ou l'aurait fait douter ? Elle l'ignorait.

-On peut en finir ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui. Ta mère est resté un an auprès de nous mais un soir, elle sentit la présence du mage noir tout près d'elle. Elle sortit de chez tes grands parents qui furent surpris par son geste, courut jusque dans la forêt la plus proche et n'en est jamais revenue. Je n'ai retrouvé son corps avec Taya et tes grands-parents, on en a conclut qu'ils avaient dû se disputer et que sur le coup de la colère, Zeleph l'avait tué.

Mitsuki resta silencieuse un petit moment.

-Et pourquoi Grimoire Heart nous a attaqué ?

-Après que ta mère aie disparut nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de lui et tout le monde disait qu'il était endormi mais apparemment les guildes clandestines n'appréciaient pas qu'il n'agisse pas. La guilde Grimoire Heart cherchait les clés qui permettait de le réveiller et pour ça, ils devaient chercher dans les villages et par la même occasion tuer ses habitants. Mais toi, tu as eu la chance de survivre à leur attaque. La suite pas la peine de te la redire.

-..., Je...je sais pas quoi...euh penser...ma mère est partit et elle ne m'a rien laissé... .

-Non, ce que tu ignore, c'est qu'elle t'a laissé une chose qui pourrait t'être utile dans ta chasse au démons.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

Akio sortit quelque chose du tiroir de la commode qui ressemblait à un sabre mais Mitsuki ne fut pas sûre de la nature de l'objet.

-En plus d'être une mage de foudre puissante, ta mère savait manier avec aisance ce sabre et à mon avis elle voudrait que tu t'en serve pour vaincre les ténèbres qui nous entourent.»

Le vieil homme tendit le sabre à Mitsuki qui le prit doucement en se relevant, elle détailla la décoration sur le fourreau du sabre et partit sans demander son reste. Elle remonta au rez-de-chaussée et s'enferma dans la chambre qui lui aurait été attribué, se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tout en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Au même moment, Taya avait fini son histoire et Dranbalt retenait sa colère. La vieille remarqua que son invité se retenait de dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Si tu veux laisser exploser ta colère contre Mitsuki tu peux...

Le chevalier se leva soudain de sa chaise et jeta un regard noir à Taya qui se demandait pourquoi il la regardait de cette manière.

-Jamais je serai en colère contre Mitsuki, je suis énervé à cause de vous, de votre mari et de ses grands-parents malheureusement je peux pas leur dire ce que je pense donc je vais dire ce que je pense de vous

-Comment mais...

-Non maintenant vous vous taisez et vous m'écoutez ! Comment avez-vous pu cachez ça à Mitsuki, vous le saviez et vous ne lui aviez rien dit !

-Comment tu aurais réagit si on t'avait révéler quelque chose de grave sur tes parents alors que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent ?!

-J'aurais peut être mal réagit mais au moins j'aurai su qui sont mes parents et personne n'aurait eu à cacher ça pendant 9 ans. Maintenant pardonnez moi, mais je vais voir Mitsuki et vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous déranger !»

Dranbalt quitta la salle à manger énervé et se dirigea vers les chambres mais sachant pas dans laquelle se trouvait Mitsuki, il hésita à entrer dans l'une d'entre elle. Mais soudain, il entendit une voix de femme qui pleurait, cette voix il la reconnut aussitôt et l'écouta.

«-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?! Maintenant plus personne pourras me regarder en face, je n'ai rien à faire dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers Runiques, il me reste qu'une chose à faire, disparaître.»

En entendant ça, Dranbalt entra sans frapper ce qui surpris la jeune femme qui se retourna et s'assit pour voir son visiteur. Quand elle vit celui qu'elle aimait, elle pleura encore plus mais étouffa ses sanglots. Elle tendit le sabre au chevalier qui ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste mais lorsqu'il comprit, il fut horrifié par sa demande.

«-J'ai un service à te demander, c'est le dernier que je te demande, finis-en...avec moi, déclara Mitsuki qui pleurait toujours.

Elle le regarda et ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle, il s'agenouilla de la même façon que les chevaliers, enleva doucement le sabre de la main et la prit par la suite dans la sienne en la serrant.

-Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit... et...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais de la leur, ils auraient dû te le dire bien avant au lieu de te l'annoncer quand l'occasion se présentait.

-Tu sais je t'en voudrais pas si tu veux qu'on arrête de se fréquenter, vu mes origines je peux comprendre que...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dranbalt l'entoura par la taille.

-Qu'importe tes origines, qu'importe qui tu es vraiment, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as dans le cœur, le reste on s'en fout.

A cette déclaration, Mitsuki relâcha toute sa pression et ne cacha plus ses sanglots, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa toute sa tristesse sortir. Le jeune homme se retira de la taille de la mage de foudre mais ne resta pas sans rien faire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui entoura les épaules et la serra contre lui.

Il a fallut au moins une quinzaine de minutes à Mitsuki pour se calmer et accepter la vérité d'être la fille de l'ennemi. Mais la chose la plus importante qu'elle doit retenir c'est qu'elle n'est pas une démone et qu'elle est la fille illégitime de Zeleph. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le détruire et pour de bon.

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée pour le léger retard...Bonne lecture !**

Coup de foudre au Conseil

Chapter 11 : La guerre est déclarée !

Dans une maison de la ville d'Uita, Taya et Akio, les anciens tuteurs de Mitsuki avait révélé les origines de cette dernière à Dranbalt et à elle-même. La femme chevalier était en réalité la fille illégitime du mage noir Zeleph et en plus de ça, elle n'était pas une simple mage de foudre, elle était ce qu'on appelle une Devil Slayer, une chasseuse de démons. Mais le pire de tout ça, c'est que les deux tuteurs avaient caché toutes ces choses à Mitsuki et ça depuis 9 ans. La jeune femme avait mit du temps à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était la descendance du mage ennemi numéro 1 mais elle a pu compter sur Dranbalt pour lui remonter le moral. Cependant, elle reçut le sabre de sa mère qui était une fine lame en plus d'avoir été une puissante mage de foudre.

En ce moment Mitsuki et Dranbalt était dans leur chambre et le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de la chambre avec son sabre à la main pendant que le chevalier qui était assis sur le bord du lit, la fixait avec intérêt comme à son habitude.

Au même moment, loin de toutes les civilisations, à l'intérieur des terres rocheuses, dans le Q.G de Tartaros, les mages des Neuf Portes Démoniaques étaient tous plus ou moins revenus de leur mission sanguinaire. Silver, le Devil Slayer venait de passer le seuil de la porte du quartier général.

«-Tiens, tu es déjà revenu, Silver ? L'interpella une voix de femme.

-Mmhh...Kyouka, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, alors ta mission c'est bien passé à Akane ?

-Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai réussi mais au moins je vois à quoi elle ressemble, répondit le Devil Slayer.

-C'est déjà pas mal, maintenant il faut la ramener ici, notre maître doit la tuer, comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère il y a une trentaine d'années, déclara Kyouka.

-Jackal n'est toujours pas revenu ? Demanda Silver.

-Non, même si il a tué tout les sénateurs et les mages du Conseil...

-Je te coupe, la jeune femme en question était accompagnée par deux Chevaliers Runiques et elle même en était un.

-Mmh...ça, ce n'était pas prévu et là, où est-elle ?

-Je l'ignore, un des gars qui l'accompagnait a le pouvoir de se téléporter.

-Rah...il nous reste qu'une solution...

-Laquelle ?

-Ravager tout le royaume de Fiore pour la retrouver.»

Le Devil Slayer resta stoïque face à la déclaration de sa coéquipière mais intérieurement il avait une envie massacrante de tuer ces trois mages du Conseil en plus d'innocents.

Retour à Uita où les deux chevaliers des Runes étaient toujours dans leur chambre à attendre que le temps passe. Mitsuki qui regardait toujours le paysage, n'arrêtait pas de demander intérieurement ce qu'une « demi-démone » comme elle faisait partit de la garde du Conseil. Elle jeta un œil au sabre de sa mère et espérait qu'elle saurait bien le manier comme sa mère autrefois. De son côté, Dranbalt la regarda et se demanda comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur ses origines. Lui à sa place, aurait sûrement perdu sa raison et aurait certainement commit une grave erreur. Ayant marre de rien faire, le jeune homme retira sa cape et la laissa derrière lui, sur le lit. Il se leva et rejoignit Mitsuki par derrière en lui entourant la taille. La Devil Slayer s'était douter que le chevalier viendrait la rejoindre, pas que ça lui plaise pas, ça la rassura même, cela prouvait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle réussit à se retourner malgré l'emprise de Dranbalt et en profita pour se blottir contre son torse en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils rapprochaient doucement leurs tête et au moment où ils allaient joindre leurs lèvres, ils entendirent des pas pressés approcher de leur chambre.

«-Mitsuki ! Viens vite voir dehors !

En entendant la voix de son ancienne tutrice, la jeune femme ne sut comment elle devait réagir, la laisser en vie ou en finir pour l'avoir déranger avec son amant.

-« soupir », oui j'arrive, répliqua la mage de foudre d'un ton las.

-Quand est ce qu'on pourra être tranquille ? Murmura Dranbalt.

-Je l'ignore mais j'espère que ça sera bientôt, lui répondit Mitsuki.»

Elle l'embrassa tout de même du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Le jeune homme remit sa cape et suivit la mage de foudre. En passant devant les portes des chambres, Dranbalt repensa soudain à Rahal qui était toujours dans une de ces pièces. Il laissa Mitsuki avancer et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Bonne pioche, il vit son ami assit sur le lit et qui se tenait la tête à une main. Le capitaine crut entendre du bruit et releva la tête pour tomber sur son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

«-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-À part mon mal de tête qui m'est insupportable, je vais bien enfin je pense, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

-Euh...comment dire...

-Que s'est-il passé et...au fait on est où ici ?

-Reste assis j'crois que ça vaut mieux.

Dranbalt se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur Mitsuki et quand il eut fini, Rahal fut sidéré par ses révélations tout comme l'avait été la jeune femme et le mage de la téléportation lorsqu'ils l'apprirent.

-Donc...pour résumé...Mitsuki, notre Mitsuki est la fille de...Zeleph et est une Devil Slayer de foudre, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça...

-Je...je sais pas quoi dire...pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? Demanda Rahal.

-Parce qu'elle même ignorait toutes ces choses, répondit Dranbalt.

-Quoi ? On ne lui avait jamais avouer ?

-Non, ils lui ont caché la vérité pendant 9 ans.

-C'est...impardonnable.

-Les gars !

Mitsuki arriva dans la chambre et vit que Rahal était réveillé.

-Tu...tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-..., Oui ça va.

La Devil Slayer baissa la tête et partit sans demander son reste.

-Attends, s'il te plaît, déclara Rahal.

La jeune femme s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Excuses-moi, je viens juste de me réveiller et quand Dranbalt m'a tout révéler, je...j'étais sous le choc et j'ai pensé à toi qui devait être encore plus...

-KKKKKYYYYAAAAAA !»

A ce cri, Rahal se leva soudainement et suivit ses deux amis qui étaient aller voir en éclaireur ce qui se passait.

Mitsuki avait reconnu la voix de Taya et se demandait pourquoi elle avait crié. Accompagnée de Dranbalt, elle arriva dans l'entrée et vit que la vieille femme était dehors, le dos tourné. Aussitôt, elle comprit la raison du cri de son ancienne tutrice, Akio était allongé sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin et se tortillait de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait du brouillard, pas celui de d'habitude, il était noir.

«-T'as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? Demanda Mitsuki à Dranbalt.

-Mhh...ça ressemble et ça doit être des mashou ryuushi, lui répondit le chevalier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, c'est pas un simple brouillard si ?

-Non tu as raison, il est constitué de particules magiques nuisibles qui prennent la place de l'eternano dans l'atmosphère. En gros, elles sont dangereuses pour tout ce qui est lié à la magie comme nous trois avec Rahal qui sommes des mages, il faut surtout pas qu'on le respire sinon nous mourrons.

-Mais Akio, si on fait rien, il va y passer, il faut le sauver ! S'exclama Mitsuki.

La jeune femme allait se diriger vers le vieil homme mais Dranbalt la retint en lui attrapant un de ses poignets. Cela força la Devil Slayer à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Si tu y vas, tu risques de ne pas y revenir et moi je serai le plus embêter, déclara le jeune homme qui se rapprochait Mitsuki, entre nous, il a déjà bien vécu le vieux, murmura Dranbalt.

-Dran...ça ne se fait pas dire ça, même si au fond, c'est vrai, mais on doit faire quelque chose pour le tirer de là sinon il va...

-Je vous en prie, sauvez le, je ne suis rien sans lui, intervint Taya dans le dos des deux chevaliers.

Mitsuki se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à son ancienne tutrice et lui jeta un regard noir comme l'avait fait Dranbalt plus tôt.

-Compte sur nous, déclara simplement la Devil Slayer.

Dranbalt se retourna.

-Attends, tu comptes le sortir comment de ce brouillard ?

-Je suis une Devil Slayer je ne dois pas craindre ses particules, en gros j'ai un peu de sang démon en moi et puis si c'est pas le cas, je compte sur toi et Rahal pour arrêter Zeleph et Tartaros.

-Parles pas de ça, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul encore une fois donc je vais venir avec toi le sauver, déclara le chevalier.

-Non, tu devrais...

-Je viens et on ne discute pas, la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda et poussa un soupir.

-Tu changeras pas hein ?

-Non je ne te laisserai jamais seule, répliqua Dranbalt.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Les deux chevaliers avancèrent mais n'avaient pas prévu que Rahal sorte de la maison et les surprenne à entrer dans le brouillard afin de sauver Akio.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ?! Vous vous voulez y passer ?! Revenez !

-Mais, on va pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! S'exclama Mitsuki.

-C'est trop tard, Mitsuki, il y a trop de mashou ryuushi, on peut plus rien faire, la seule chose qu'on peut encore éviter, c'est la mort de tout les villageois ! Déclara le capitaine.

-..., Il...il...argh...a raison, déclara difficilement Akio dans le brouillard noir.

-Akio, on peut pas te laisser comme ça, répliqua la jeune femme qui sentait que les particules nuisibles allaient pas tarder à le faire mourir.

-... « tousses d'étouffement », part...partez...d'ici...sa...sauvez Taya. Mi...Mitsuki...je...désolé...

-Non, j'vais pas te laisser...,répliqua Mitsuki en s'avançant vers le vieil homme.

Dranbalt qui avait suivi le conseil de Rahal, se retourna pour constater que la Devil Slayer se rapprochait dangereusement du brouillard et par conséquent elle se rapprochait d'Akio.

-Non, Mitsuki, reviens ! S'exclama le mage de la téléportation.

La jeune femme le regarda puis détourna son regard vers son ancien tuteur puis répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois et se décida à avancer dans les mashou ryuushi. En voyant son amante avancée dans le brouillard, Dranbalt voulut aller la chercher mais Rahal lui attrapa un bras pour le retenir.

-On...on ne peut plus rien pour eux, désolé, déclara le capitaine.

Dranbalt regarda son ami, baissa la tête et se laissa tomber au sol, tête entre les mains.

Au même moment, Mitsuki réussit à prendre Akio sur ses épaules et a essayer de le sortir du brouillard noir. Seulement voilà, la Devil Slayer n'aurait jamais cru que les particules nuisibles l'auraient déjà atteint. Elle commençait à avoir le souffle court, elle s'étouffait et avait le cœur qui se serrait. Le vieil homme avait déjà perdu connaissance sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal a avancé dans les mashou ryuushi. Mais pas décidé à abandonner à cause d'un brouillard, Mitsuki rassembla tout son courage et sa force et avança à sa vitesse maximale. Elle se fichait que sa vie en dépendait, le principal s'était qu'Akio soit sauf même si elle aurait voulut qu'il lui avoue ses origines plus tôt, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes qui furent interminables pour Dranbalt, Rahal et Taya, l'impossible se réalisa, les mages du Conseil et la vieille femme virent une silhouette sortir du brouillard mortel et cette silhouette n'était qu'autre que Mitsuki avec Akio sur les épaules. La Devil Slayer avança encore un peu et se laissa tomber sous les yeux de Dranbalt qui vint aussitôt auprès d'elle suivi de son ami et de Taya qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Rahal enleva délicatement le vieil homme du dos de Mitsuki et le passa à la vieille femme qui les remercia du fond du cœur avant de le prendre sur ses épaules et de le ramener à leur maison. Dranbalt qui trouvait ça lâche et égoïste ne les laisser seuls et ne pas les aider, retourna doucement la jeune femme sur le dos et constata qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

-Mitsuki...comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Dranbalt en la serrant contre lui.

-...,ça...ça...va...et toi...? Répondit Mitsuki le regard ailleurs.

-Ça va mais le plus important c'est toi, tu es entrée en contact avec des particules nuisibles, je doute franchement que t'aille bien, répliqua le mage de la téléportation.

-Mais...c'est la vérité..., déclara la Devil Slayer.

-Non, je vois bien que tu as du mal à respirer et que tu tiens pas debout, je vais m'occuper de toi et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre.

-Pourquoi je me plaindrais alors que c'est toi qui s'occupe de moi ?»

Dranbalt lui répondit en lui souriant tendrement.

Le jeune homme passa un de ses bras en dessous de ses cuisses et entoura la taille avec son autre membre afin de pouvoir la soulever.

Au même moment, Rahal les rejoignit et avait le sabre de la mère de Mitsuki avec lui, la jeune femme l'ayant laisser pour sauver son ancien tuteur.

«-Tu penses tenir le coup ? Demanda Rahal à la Devil Slayer.

-..., Oui, je pense que ça va aller, lui répondit Mitsuki.

-Et toi, Dranbalt, ton épaule ?

-Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit l'intéressé.

-Bien, dans ce cas, partons d'ici, maintenant, déclara le capitaine.

-Hein ?! Mais et pour les habitants, on ne peut pas les laisser mourir à cause des mashou ryuushi ! S'exclama Dranbalt.

-J'ai tout prévu ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Rahal, Uita n'est pas très grande et n'est pas beaucoup peuplée, j'ai demandé à Taya d'aller prévenir les quelques habitants de partir d'ici. En clair, il ne reste que nous donc partons, tu peux utiliser ta magie de téléportation ?

-Oui, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de te cramponner.

-Mais certainement.»

Rahal se rapprocha de Dranbalt et s'accrocha à son épaule droite afin que son ami puisse les téléporter.

Peu de temps après, les trois chevaliers des Runes, atterrirent dans une ville qui n'était pas inconnue aux yeux de Dranbalt. Il les avait emmené à l'Est de Fiore, dans la ville où la meilleure guilde du royaume siégeait, Magnolia. Aussitôt, ils se dirigèrent vers le Q.G de Fairy Tail mais un léger malaise vint au mage de la téléportation et Mitsuki qui était dans ses bras l'avait remarqué. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait parlé lors de leur trajet pour Akane, d'une infiltration par ordre du Conseil et qu'il avait « abandonné », les mages de cette guilde face au dragon noir de l'apocalypse. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait le reptile en question, à son avis, il devait être terrifiant et assez massif mais elle n'avait pas envie de demander à Dranbalt une description du dragon, ça lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs. Étrangement, elle pensait que les mashou ryuushi l'auraient affaiblit au plus haut point mais au contraire elle se sentait plutôt bien, sa vue n'était pas brouillée ni floue et n'avait plus de vertiges. On pouvait dire qu'elle profitait d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait pendant qu'elle avait encore l'occasion d'être proche du chevalier.

Le mage de la téléportation se revit il y a sept ans, se promener dans les rues de la villes, seul, cherchant désespérément un moyen de dissoudre la guilde de Fairy Tail sur ordre de Gran Doma.

Voyant son ami dans ses pensées, Rahal le sortit de sa transe en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Dranbalt mit quelques temps avant de revenir à la réalité et quand il fut de nouveau parmi les siens, il regarda son ami qui le regardait avec compassion.

«-Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais nous devons prévenir les maîtres de guildes sur les récents événements qui concernent Tartaros, c'est important, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire régner la justice dans Fiore, nous devons protéger les innocents du danger qui les menacent et pour ça nous devons demander aux mages de toutes les guildes de nous aider. Et surtout nous devons faire honneur aux conseillers tués sans raisons valables.

-Oui...je comprends, mais Fairy Tail c'est du passé pour moi, je ne suis plus Mest Gryder, le sois disant disciple de Mistgun et mage de cette guilde mais Dranbalt, chevalier Runique du Conseil, déclara le mage de la téléportation.

Rahal lui sourit.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as tiré un trait sur le passé et que tu avances vers le futur, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as écouté les conseils de Mitsuki et les miens.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est en partie grâce à vos soutiens que j'ai réussi à oublier peu à peu le passé, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

-Je pense qu'entre Mitsuki et moi, Mitsuki est celle qui t'as le plus aidé, elle t'as transformé, maintenant que toi et elle êtes ensembles, tu as une raison de vivre maintenant et tu vis pour elle, répliqua Rahal.

-N'exagères pas Rahal, commença la Devil Slayer, c'est grâce à toi si il est avec nous en ce moment, tu ne l'aurait pas motivé, je sais pas si j'aurais eu la chance de le rencontrer et d'être avec lui.

-Bon je voudrais pas être maladroit mais si on arrêtait de parler de moi pour parler d'autres choses plus récentes et intéressantes surtout ? Intervint Dranbalt.

-Quoi ça te plaît pas qu'on parle de toi ? Lui demanda Mitsuki d'une voix envoûtante.

-Euh non...mais...je trouve pas que c'est intéressant vu les événements d'en ce moment.

-Peut être mais pour moi ça m'intéresse, m'enfin tu parleras de ça quand nous serons seuls et j'espère que ça sera bientôt, répliqua la jeune femme.»

Le chevalier la regarda avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus qui laissa la Devil Slayer perplexe. Elle lui demanda de la poser par terre pour marcher et reprit son sabre que Rahal avait gardé avec lui.

Les trois chevaliers marchèrent encore un peu avant d'arriver devant le Q.G de Fairy Tail qui paraissait plus calme que d'habitude. Rahal et Dranbalt furent étonnés de ne pas entendre des bruits d'objets se fracasser par terre ou de cris de bagarres et décidèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour voir la raison de ce calme inimaginable.

Les trois chevaliers des Runes entrèrent dans le bâtiment et virent que tout les mages étaient rassemblés vers le fond en pleine discussion sérieuse. Makarov qui était debout sur le bar vit les trois membres du Conseil sur le seuil de la porte et ne su comment réagir. Les mages présents autour de lui virent qu'il avait brusquement changé d'attitude et suivirent leur regard pour tomber sur les chevaliers Runiques, les seuls qui restaient. Ils se figèrent de surprise en les voyant, ils croyaient que toutes les personnes du Conseil avaient été tuées par l'explosion donc en voyant tous les trois, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

«-C'est...c'est..., commença Natsu en voyant Dranbalt.

-C'est...incroyable..., vous êtes vivants, déclara Makarov.

-Oui...c'est vrai mais...nous avons juste un peu de chance, répliqua Rahal.

-Vous êtes blessés ? Leur demanda Polyussica en apercevant le genou bandé de Mitsuki et l'hématome à la tête de Rahal.

-Mes deux amis auraient peut être besoin de vos soins, leurs plaies ont été soigné rapidement avec les moyens du bords que possédaient les mages de Sabertooth, lui répondit Rahal.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous allés au Q.G des Sabertooth ? Demanda Erza.

-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, Dranbalt et Mitsuki étaient gravement blessés et nous étions proche de Crocus donc nous nous sommes fait aider par les mages de Sabertooth, répliqua le capitaine.

-Je vais vous examinez, déclara Polyussica au couple chevalier, venez avec moi.»

Les deux mages en questions regardèrent leur ami qui leur hocha la tête comme quoi ils pouvaient y aller. Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu les deux chevaliers Runiques c'est que le Dragon Slayer du feu leur barre la route en fixant Dranbalt.

«-Toi, le balafré, j't'ai dja vu quelque part..., lui lança Natsu.

-..., Oui, i ans, sur l'île de Tenrô, lui répondit simplement le chevalier avant de le contourner.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de bouger que la Salamandre le retint en lui attrapant un bras.

-Qu'est c'que tu foutais dans notre guilde si t'es du Conseil ?!

-C'est...compliqué et...

-Réponds !

-Natsu, ça suffit ! Intervint Makarov, laisses-le tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il avait des ordres et devait les suivre, c'est du passé et puis il a quand même protégé Wendy d'un mage de Grimoire Heart ne l'oublions pas.

Le Dragon Slayer regarda son maître puis le mage du Conseil et la jeune femme qui était avec lui.

-Toi par contre, je ne te connais pas, déclara Salamander à Mitsuki.

-Normal, je suis nouvelle dans l'Ordre des chevaliers Runiques, je m'appelle Mitsuki, enchantée.

-Pareil mais tu as drôle d'odeur, t'es quoi comme mage ?

-Natsu...ce n'est pas très élégant comme approche, lui reprocha Lucy.

-Enchanté Mitsuki, je suis Makarov, maître de Fairy Tail.

-Heureuse de vous connaître également.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous devriez rejoindre Polyussica, elle n'est pas très patiente je vous préviens.

-Merci du conseil, nous y allons.»

Dranbalt et Mitsuki se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Polyussica qui veillaient sur cinq mages dont un ancien membre du Conseil que le jeune homme reconnut.

«-Que s'est-il passé ? Se demanda le chevalier.

-Ils sont tombé sur un mage de Tartaros, lui répondit Polyussica.

-Vraiment ? Demandèrent les deux mages du Conseil.

-Oui, d'après ce que Fried nous a raconté, le mage en question était entré dans le restaurant de Yajima et voulait tuer ce dernier. Il avait l'apparence d'un animal et utilisait des sorts ayant comme élément, le vent. Ils ont essayé de lui résister et Luxus est arrivé pour leur prêter main forte mais en vain, ils sont tous revenus infectés par les mashou ryuushi que le membre de Tartaros a fait apparaître en se faisant sauté. Pour sauver tout le monde, Luxus a inspiré tout le brouillard nuisible qui se trouvait à proximité d'eux, cela à permit à Fried de tous les ramené ici vivants mais grièvement blessés.

-Mais au fait, Mitsuki aussi a été en contact avec des mashou ryuushi et elle va plutôt bien, je trouve, répliqua Dranbalt.

-Tu as été en contact avec ce brouillard et tu ne te sens pas mal ? Demanda Polyussica à Mitsuki.

-Non, je me sens bien mais quand je suis sortie du nuage de particules, je n'était pas très bien, je...j'avais du mal à respirer et des vertiges et ma vue était floue.

-Mmhh...ça m'intrigue, personne ne sors indemne des mashou ryuushi à part les démons...quelle magie utilises-tu ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête en entendant cette question mais fut soutenue par Dranbalt qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-J'ai...je suis une...

-Oui ?

-Une Devil Slayer.

-..., fut ce que Polyussica trouva à dire.

-Je sais, c'est...

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es juste la première chasseuse de démon que je rencontre, c'est tout et puis je pense que vu que tu as un peu de sang démon qui coulent dans tes veines, les mashou ryuushi n'ont pratiquement aucun effet sur toi.

-Ah oui, vous croyez vraiment que...c'est dû à ça ? Parce que j'ai du sang démon en moi.

-Je pense, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, tu es comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la première Devil Slayer que je rencontre et je ne connais pas grand chose sur ce type de magie. Bon ce n'est pas le plus important, montrez moi vos blessures que je les regarde de plus près.

Les deux mages du Conseil s'assirent sur un lit et se firent soigner par Polyussica. Pendant ce temps, Rahal qui était avec le maître et les mages de Fairy Tail, allait commencer à narrer les aventures que Mitsuki, Dranbalt et lui avaient vécu avant d'arriver à Magnolia... .

_A suivre..._


End file.
